Feet off the ground
by forddeluxe
Summary: Two years after the Weirdaggedon, Dipper still strugles to deal with his feelings for Wendy but how does she feel about him? While Dipper romanticises about is long time crush, some unexpected occurances begin happening, things that can not be explained. Its up to Dipper to try and save the day before its too late. First story pls be accepting.
1. Chapter 1

Gravity Falls- Feet Off the Ground

Chapter 1

(Dipper POV)

Dipper woke to a bang as Mabel slammed the door before racing down stairs, as she screamed "BREAKFAST!". Dipper let out a groan as he rolled his head taking a look at the clock lying next to him reading 9:34. He let out a grown thinking back to how easy it was to get up the first time he was in gravity falls, with the mystery of the journals and everything else that happened. Everything had slowed down in the two years that past. The anomalies in the area went down with the return of Uncle Ford and Stan from their sailing trip, with Ford locking himself downstairs working on another set of journals, while Stan assisted Soos with running the Mystery Shack.

"DIPPER, COME ON" Mabel yelled from the base of the stairs," WENDYS GONNA BE HERE ANY MINUTE!"

Shit, thought dipper jumping out of bed at the mention of Wendy. The one thing that hadn't changed in the years was his feelings for her. While he was broken after the bunker incident it didn't change the way he felt about her. Now being 14 and her being 17 he hoped he had a better chance with getting her to feel the same way about him. Dipper threw on his usual set of clothes but specifically took his most treasured gift with him. The hat she gave him when he left gravity falls for home in his first summer here.

Racing into the kitchen he grabbed a bowl and filled it with cereal rushing to eat as much as possible while trying to not act suspicious to Mabel. This failed immediately

"Something important Dipper," questioned Mabel. "Anything to do Wendy coming around?"

"No." quickly replied Dipper, realising that he had just made his worst mistake in replying so quickly.

"HA," Laughed Mabel "Your crush is still there after all these years."

Dipper realised that lying was not going to work in this situation. Mabel knew him too well to avoid getting out of this one.

"Ok, yes I still like her, after all these years. What else do you want me to say" Growing more impatient and annoyed as her realised that she wasn't going to stop until Wendy arrived or got bored.

"Oh just curious to when you're gonna ask her out, you know"

Dipper felt his face growing hot. "You know she doesn't feel the same way about me as I think about her."

"You don't know that. Besides I've seen her throw a few sneaky looks your way." Mabel Chuckled

"REALLY!" Dipper leaned forward excited and was about to start drilling her for more information, if Wendy didn't walk through the door that second.

"Hey dorks." Wendy said calmly as she strolled over to them leaning her weight on the side of the table. Dressed in her usual outfit with the striped green shirt, Dipper couldn't help notice that she was also wearing his hat also. "What were you talking about?"

"We were on about how much Dipper likes…"

"Likes to hang out with you guys." Dipper quickly interrupted. "That's what we were talking about. How about you?" Dipper glanced nervously between the two girls wondering if Wendy caught on to what Mabel was mentioning at.

"I'm all good." Wendy replied "I came over to see if we were still set for tonight's movie night."

"Yeah, I'm in if you're still up for it."

"Cool, I got the Shinning from the DVD store. So my place at 8:00?"

"Yeah sure. I'll be there."

"Cool. Well I better start my shift then. Stan would kill me otherwise if some tourist came in and wasn't charged a hundred-dollar entrance fee." Wendy walked over to the counter and threw her feet up.

"Soooo. Dipper got a date I see." Mabel whispered, trying to hold back a massive grin that was now plastered over her face.

"Shut up. We've done this loads of times, nothing special is going to happen between us. It's just going to be a movie night like always."

"But that doesn't mean that nothing special will happen this time. You just got to make a move. It's been two years since you met her and you're still the same nervous wreck."

"Well, I'll take your word for tonight and give it a go," said Dipper "But nothing's going to happen."

The day passed on with no problems except the mess Waddles made running through the house after rolling in mud making a massive mess, sending Stan into a rage threatening to cook him for breakfast. This only caused Mabel to retaliate with a violent outburst yelling at him for 10 minutes until Ford finally came up to calm her down.

Dipper secretly couldn't stop thinking about tonight. With Mabel telling him about Wendy, he grew more nervous waiting for the evening to come. Dipper turned up at Wendy's house at 7:58, barely able to control his own emotions as he knocked on the door.

"COME ON IN." The voice of Manly Dan could be heard from the living room where he was usually found every time he visited. Dipper made his way inside and greeted Manly Dan and the family who was sitting down in front of the TV watching Ducktective. "WENDY'S UPSTAIRS. GO ON UP." Dipper acknowledged his response by getting upstairs as fast as possible. He made the mistake last year of interrupting Dan's nightly TV watching and it was something he didn't want a repeat of. Dipper found himself knocking on Wendy's door.

"Give me a sec." Wendy said, "I'm just getting changed." Dipper stood their awkwardly on the other side trying not to let visions of Wendy in her underwear run through his head. The door opened a few seconds later and Wendy stood there in a Black tank top and baggy pair of brown shorts on.

"You just planning to stand there or are we going to get this movie night underway." Wendy said, a smile lighting obviously lighting up her face at the sight of him. Standing this close to each other could he really compare heights seeing as she was only a few centimetres taller him now. Dipper entered her room taking note of the usual mess thrown all over the place. Wendy threw herself onto the bed causing a small amount of popcorn that was prepared to be thrown about. Dipper sat next to her as the film began.

Dipper tried to concentrate on the movie, but his mind could only wander due to Mabel's advice earlier. He was so concentrated on not looking nervous he barely that noticed Wendy's silence until the end, as the credits rolled on screen, Dipper glanced over to see her apparently asleep looking graceful and elegant with her pale white skin making her freckles stand out making her look even more gorgeous. He couldn't help but reach over and brush a few strands of hair out of her face.

Dipper just stared at here sleeping body, watching as her chest rose and sank with every breath she took. _Ok Dipper. Entering creepy stalker territory._ He stood up pulling the bedsheet of him, walked over to the TV set and flicked it off. Dipper made his way over to the door and opened with letting light shine in. He turned around and gazed at her.

"I love you." Dipper was aware that she could not hear him, but in doing so he felt like he was lifting a weight of his chest even though she wouldn't hear it. Little did he know as he closed the door and made his way out of the house. Wendy lay upstairs awake after witnessing the entire event. A new revelation lay in her head, for her to deal with. Dipper loved her. Wendy rolled over and held herself as tears swelled to her eyes with this new information. She decided to wait till morning to see what happened. The worst thing is that she couldn't fight but feel if her feelings were mutual.

 **First story so some slack would be nice. I'll try to keep this updated as soon as possible as long as I am able to find the time inbetween school and rowing. Nationals is in a week so the next chapter may be delayed but I promise it will be out.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

 **By the way all thoughts are done in Italics. Just needed to mention. Thanks for all the people who gave a response, needed the boost in confidence.**

(Wendy POV)

Light slithered through a small gap in the curtains causing Wendy to stir from her sleep. Slowly opened her eyes letting them adjust to the light. _Ugh, my dream last night was messed up. Wendy scavenged through her brain trying to pull out anything from it. I remember Dipper and me watching a movie, then him leaving and then… saying he loved me_. I started to blush just realising what went through my head. He confessed his love to me. She smiled but felt slightly disheartened thinking it could only be a dream; she broke his heart two years ago there was no way he loved her. Rolling over she froze staring at her old tan and dark brown lumberjack hat. Wendy just lay there staring at hat processing this piece of information. She gave that hat to Dipper two years ago and he always had it, if that was here that means last night was no dream it was real. _Oh crap_. Running my fingers through my hair and began to start tugging at their strands. _He actually loves me still._

"NO NO NO NO." saying quietly to herself so her family wouldn't hear. Wanting to shrug this off as a random bout of emotions, but with Dipper still loving her, how could she not relish in the idea that they could be a thing. She was in love with the idea that the two could be together but how could she survive once her friends found out, knowing that they would probably torment her about even the idea of it. They would all think she was acting desperate and trying her hardest to be with someone seeing as she could never hold a lasting relationship. But on the other hand she began to imagine her life with Dipper, with him being so: responsible, brave, caring, handsome and one of the lest selfish people she knew always looking after her. Finally, she glanced over at her clock with watery eyes, squinting to see the time was 8:41. _Now I'm going to be late_. She wiped away the drops at her eyes and tried to think of getting ready to work at the mystery shack as she threw on her usual jade plaid shirt, tank top and jeans. Before rushing to the kitchen. Barging into the chaos of the kitchen with the whole family preparing their usual bacon, eggs and dear breakfast.

"AREN'T YOU MENT TO BE AT WORK?" called Dan from the depths of the fridge.

"Yes just grabbing some stuff and I'm on my way now." I stated as I reached over his shoulder grabbing the orange juice and poured a glass, before reaching to grab an apple for once I got there.

"She was too busy dreaming about her dream boy again." Said her littlest brother Anthony, sitting at the dining room table.

"And I'd shout your face if you want to keep breathing." I growled back, sending him a glare which made him look uneasy. "Off now." Racing out the door, I guzzled my orange juice and jumped on my bike fuelled by anger and embarrassment from Anthony _. Is it that obvious that I'm in love with him? Hope Mabel hasn't found out then_. Peddling as fast as I could, made it to the shack in record time. Throwing the bike to the side I ran up the steps and threw open the door.

"Good job," came the voice of Stan Pines "A minute later and I might have had to fire you for being late." Glancing quickly at the clock noticing it was 8:59 before looking over towards the soda machine stood the man himself in his usual black suit and fez dressed up to scam more tourists of their money.

Slightly panting I replied "Would you really get rid of one of the few people that can stand your attitude in this town and that's willing to work for you?"

"You have point but I still expect professionalism."

"Like your own?"

"Exactly, making an honest decent living out of robbing all the local idiots of all they possess."

"Thanks for the tip." Rolling my eyes, as I climbed up into my seat at the counter, pulling out my apple and began to feast upon it.

"Hey Wendy." Called Soos as he walked into the gift shop. "You guys seen Mabel around? She wants to show me her collection of boy band albums."

"She's upstairs reading some book to that pig of hers." Replied Stan pulling out his eye patch and adjusting it over his glasses.

"Cool Mr pines." Making his way up the stairs to her room.

"Ugh, sometimes I wish he would use some common sense before asking questions like that. Anyway Wendy, I want you to manage the shop till I'm back from picking up food from the supermarket." Making his way to the door grabbing the keys to the Stanmobile. "Remember the gift cards are $15 dollars not $1.50 ok? Good luck." Slamming the door behind him.

I stared blankly at the place he was standing. Realising that I had nothing to do, I finished my apple and tossed it at the bin with a satisfying thud as it hit the base, before settling down into my chair kicking my feet up on the counter and trying to have a snooze. It was only a minute before I could feel another presence enter the room.

"Hay Wendy." The sudden voice threw my brain into overdrive as I realised who it was. Dipper walked up and lay against the counter resting his arm on it _. Oh I'm not ready for this_. I noticed my heartrate increase as her looked at me with those sparkling brown eyes of his, which I could stare into forever. "You ok man?" Dipper said with concern laced in his voice, obviously noticing something wrong. A blush rapidly rose through my cheeks causing me to turn away embarrassed.

"Yeah all good. Just a little tired from last night, you know." I said trying to explain my actions.

"Oh, that's cool. You just seemed off. Haven't seen you like that before."

"Maybe just coming down with something, nothing to worry about." Dipper didn't look too convinced about this reply so I tried to change the conversation. "You left your hat at my place last night, forgot to bring it though."

"That makes sense," Dipper said letting out a sigh of relief "I couldn't find it this morning, I thought I lost it on the walk home. Can I pop over later and get it?"

"Sure, walk home with me after my shift, by this time my family will be out and about doing lumberjack things." Saying this I instantly regretted it, letting my mind wander to Dipper taking me on a romantic walk through the forest in the evening. Imagining him taking me to a picnic he prepared in an opening in the forest. I shook it from my head receiving another concerned look from Dipper.

"Are you sure you're ok?" He said reaching over grabbing my hands and holding them in his, causing me to flinch in surprise. My heart raced again as he looked into my eyes. "I just don't want you to push yourself if you aren't well."

I caught my breath at his words. Dipper's the first boy, no man that's ever taken my wellbeing in front of his own. _Shows the type of scum I ended up dating_. I sighed turning to Dipper "Yeah I'm all right… but I do have something bothering me kinda."

"You can tell me anything." He said looking more curious to see what was obviously bothering me. "I'm your friend you can trust me with anything."

Looking at his cute face, I struggled to decide how to word my feelings about how I wanted to be more than friends, about how the two years with him have been magical to me. However, before I could start what seemed like the hardest thing in the word, Mabel saved me by running down the stairs with Soos on her tail.

"HEY GUYS." Mabel called running towards us. Dipper instantly let go of my hands turning to face the excitement of his sister.

"Hey Mabel." Dipper and I said together sharing a quick glance. Grateful for the interruption giving me some more time to figure out how to word my confession to him.

"Me and Soos are going to the arcade, wondering if you guys want to try out the new Dance, Dance revolution game there? Mabel said.

"Yeah guys, come on." Soos edged on "It's going to be so rad checking out our moves."

"Sure thing," Dipper replied, "Wendy, you gonna come along?"

"Sorry guys, someone's got to hold up the fort with Stan out, and Ford barely comes up during the day time, so I have to stay anyway." Inside slightly relieved at the thought to think about what I wanted to say without the distraction of Dipper re-entering my mind as strongly as before.

"Oh really," Dipper said looking disappointed "Well I can stay and keep you company?"

 _Oh wow. Dipper really cares about me more than anyone else, besides Mabel of course_. I felt happy at that thought but knew he would have more fun with them. "Nah, you go and have some fun, I can get some well rested sleep in the meantime."

"Oh well," Dipper looked better at that idea. "Well see ya soon then."

"Yeah, see you guys later." Waving them out. As the door shut I let the biggest amount of air ever not realising I was holding it in.

 _Oh man_. Well now though I knew what I had to do, pulling out my phone, only one person who might understand how I'm feeling. Dialling up Tambry knowing I needed outside advice on my problem.

On the 4th ring she answered, "Hey Ice-bag what's up?"

"How soon can you be at the Mystery Shack?"

"In around 10-15 minutes why? Something wrong?"

"No, just need to ask your opinion on something and it's not appropriate over the phone like this."

"Ok then, on my way." She sounded surprisingly chilled considering how panicked I probably sounded.

"Cool, see ya in 10." Hanging up I smiled knowing help was on its way.

 **This is going to be the last chapter for around a week and a half. Sorry going down to Nationals for Rowing and not able to publish while down their but I promise a big chapter from Wendy's Perspective and maybe cutting to Dippers. Well happy reading.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

 **SURPRISE. Noticed people's sudden responses and it fuelled me on to finish another chapter before going down. If I can find a Wi-Fi hotspot down there, you may not have to wait as long but no promises. I have noticed people pointing out my mistakes in perspectives. I'm trying to fix it considering the muck up I made in the first chapter with it. Anyway Enjoy.**

(Wendy POV)

I was pacing up and down the room nervously as Tambry pushed open the door making the familiar ring of the bell echo into the room. I glanced up to look as my oldest friend walked in texting to some unknown source. "Entering the Mystery Shack, going to have personal talks with best mate." Tambry muttered under her breath.

"Nice to see you too." I said, bit ticked off at her lack of interest in my matters.

"Sorry, the world wants to know what happens in my life, so I give it to them. Don't worry I won't tell them what you want are so worried and nervous about."

I walked over and drew the curtain back revelling the ladder to the roof. "Up we go, away from prying ears in case Ford comes up and rants on about the physiology of a rock." After climbing up we settled into the deck chairs pulling out a can of Pitt each.

"So what was the massive emergency that you need my excellent advice for?" Tambry questioned "Nothing ever bugs you enough to take in my counsel." Taking a swig from her can.

"Well I've developed feelings for Dipper and I think I'm in love." I blurted out getting it over and done with as soon as possible. Tambry's eyes widened and she leaned forwards and spat out the liquid in her mouth, before spinning to look at me.

"YOU'RE HAVING ME ON," Tambry exclaimed "YOU'RE IN LOVE WITH DIPPITY-DAWG?"

"Shut up!" I hissed back at her "I don't want anyone else to overhear, but it seems like that."

"Seems… So there's a chance it's just being confused over something else or a weird moment you're going through? You do realise he's three years younger than you?"

"Yes I'm aware, and he's actually only two years and six months younger not three." I snapped back "I can to you for advice not to be shunned." I looked away upset prepared to enter a sulk.

"Woah, sorry there. It's just I've never dealt in a situation like this before." Tambry actually sounded sympathetic bringing me back into the conversation. "First things first. Do you actually love him or like him?"

I let out a sigh "Love him," I said in a small voice glancing at my feet "but don't start about how weird it is to love someone that younger then you; I'm aware of how socially taboo that it is."

"Well at least you are aware of those repercussions." Tambry said swinging her legs over to face me. "I'm personally fine at this 'love interest' of yours. Mainly disappointed I didn't see this coming based of how much time you hang around with those two. It was a matter of time before you fell in love with him."

"Really?" I looked back at her with hopeful eyes.

"Really. Look I'm your best friend, I'm not going to give you to the dogs because you love someone who's against the norm. In the end its your choice if you truly love the guy, suck it up and GO tell him how you feel. If you keep the feelings inside, it will build up until the point where you burst. And at that stage Dipper may have gotten over you leaving you heartbroken."

I just sat there taking all of it in. She had a point, every passing minute I spent thinking about Dipper I found it harder and harder to break away from those thoughts. There was only one option if I wanted to change things with Dipper. "Yeah I guess you are right."

"When am I ever wrong?" Tambry smirked.

"All the time." I replied returning the gesture. "Anyway enough about my love life, how are you and Robbie going still?"

"Oh, him and me broke up ages back. Did you not read my blog?"

"I'm one of the ten people in this town that doesn't give a crap about your blog. I still don't know how you manage it."

"Says the one who hasn't got 12,000 followers across the country."

We continued to talk about world and local gossip until Tambry got a call from her parents telling her to pick up some stuff from the grocery store. Saying goodbye, she walked downstairs and left posting an update on her phone. I watched her walk down the road thinking back to the advice she gave me. It was the only logical solution. Tonight. Tonight I would confess my feelings to him. If he didn't feel the same way at least the healing could begin. I began to throw rocks at the totem pole trying to focus upon other things until I saw Dipper, Mabel and Soos returning. _I need to look casual like I haven't been pondering Dipper's existence all day._ I dashed downstairs and threw my feet up on the counter and grabbed my magazine and pretended to scroll through the weekly sales on clothing brands while I waited.

(Dipper POV)

We walked back from the Arcade after spending at least 4 hours there on all the newly vamped machines; talking about the time spent there. "Dudes that was awesome" Soos said with his big goofy smile on his face "Didn't realise you could bust so many moves like that Mabel."

"Oh Pshh. I wasn't that good, however, Dipper totally destroyed us though when we did that BABBA dance off." Mabel said smiling at the memory.

I flushed red; remembering myself busting out the highest score of 958 to BABBA's Disco Girl. "Guys just stop it, I thought we promised not to talk about it when we got in sight of the mystery shack." I secretly didn't want either or my uncles to hear about it or I would be the laughing stock of the family for a good week.

"Don't worry Bro-bro, just teasing you. Wouldn't want Wendy to think you're a freak now would we?" Mabel giggled upon saying this.

"Why would you say that?" I looked at them secretly hoping they didn't know I still had my long time crush on Wendy.

"Oh bro it's still noticeable." Soos said then looking as my expression changed he added "You've gotten a lot better at hiding it though. No creepy whispering from behind her back."

I could feel my face burn with heat, beginning to wonder if death by embarrassment was a thing or not. "We are not a thing and probably never will. She hasn't expressed any feelings towards me it's just a one-way street. I tried to turn away and was about to make my way up the steps into the Mystery shack but Mabel (having other ideas) just spun me around again to continue to drill into me.

"Listen Dipper," Grabbing my shoulders and pulling me up to her. "You have faced the most dangerous monsters in the universe and the next at the age of twelve. Wendy is a 17-year-old girl and you can't tell her how you feel. What does that make you?" I was about to reply with some quick witted response but she shot me down. "A coward and a wimp. You my dear brother are a wimp unless… you can find a way to actually tell it to her face this time. Or I'll tell Pacifica that my brother returns the crush she has on you."

"Please no. While I like Pacifica as a friend that's all it is." I felt upset from her words I could see where see was coming from. She was obviously referring her speech back to the time when I though Wendy was dead in the bunker, and I let lose all my feelings about her, to a shapeshifter with her standing behind me listening the whole time. I deeply regretted the entire incident where I thought about erasing it from my mind with the mind wipe gun, only for Mabel to come in and talk me down from doing so.

"You have tried your luck with other girls and it didn't work. Maybe Wendy's the one for you."

"Dude maybe she has a point." Soos added in.

"Guy its ok, I'll find a to make it work. I promise." I said, wanting to end the conversation as soon as possible. _However, Dipper they're right. Can't let your feelings go unchecked like last time. Plus, if she says no at least this time you know she'll be fine with being friends at least._ I let a smile catch the corners of my mouth tugging it into a smile at the thought. At least everything would be ok. "Let's go inside. Leave all this negativity out here." Soos and Mabel smiled as we pushed open the door and made our way inside.

"Hey guys." Wendy said as the bell made us aware to our arrival. She placed down her magazine and lighted up at seeing us. "Good time?" I was taken aback at first. Wendy seemed at lot more chilled than usual.

"Great, we had an amazing time. You should have been there." Mabel exclaimed.

"Oh well, there is always next time."

"Hey, you seem better. Take a well needed snooze or something?" I said taking note of how happy she seemed to be so I decided not to pry to hard

"Yeah, been a very slow day so been able to get some shut eye." Said Wendy leaning back in her chair using her feet on the counter to hold her balance.

"Well that's good then," Soos piped up, "Yo guys, its 5:20 so I'm off home, hang out tomorrow?"

"Sure," Mabel said "Then we can work on uploading your Fix-it videos for the world."

"Cool, that's a plan then." Soos said before turning around and walking to the door. He pulled it open and waved goodbye before leaving."

"Well, now that you guys are back I can end my shift." Wendy stated standing up "Some reason Stan isn't back yet. Wonder what's holding him up?" She walked around the counter and up to the door before turning around. "Well Dip. You not gonna come and pick up your hat?"

"OH. Forgot about that." Only now that she mentioned it did I realise how naked I felt without it. I jogged to the door. "Mabel, if Stan comes back before I do tell him I'm out at Wendy's."

"Ok Dipping Sause. See ya." As Wendy pulled the door open, Mabel made an obvious winker and mouthed Go get em tiger.

I rolled my eyes at her antics, as we walked outside. "Mind if I leave my bike here overnight?" Wendy asked "Just if I'm going to walk with you I don't want to carry that the entire way."

"That's all good. I'll move it into a secure spot when I come back." I said thankful she didn't bike making the journey shorter and spending less time with her. We started walking through the forest with slithers of the setting sun making the light seem orange. I looked at Wendy and took in the same features I had fallen in love with for two years. I let out a deep breath realising what I had to do. _There's no time like the present._ I before I could say anything Wendy spoke up.

"Dipper there… there is something I have to tell you." Wendy stammered as she turned to face me The truth about why I've acting slightly different towards you this summer."

"I also have something to say too. Something quite dear to me." I replied quietly seeing this as a way I could ease the pressure off my heart. We stopped in a small clearing and sat down on a log worried my legs would give out from underneath me.

"That now that doesn't make any of this any easier." said Wendy; as she sat down I could see the nerves written across her face. _Whatever she wants to tell me must be massive. I bit like what I plan to tell her._

"Wendy," I said grabbing her hands and holding them softly. She began to blush, looking away as I squeezed her soft palms. "Everything will be ok. I won't tell anyone; I understand that whatever this is must be hard for you; but whatever it is I will stand by you. That's a promise"

"Well if that's the case, let's get this over and done with" Wendy took in a deep breath and faced me "I think I love you."

 **Yes, it's happening. The pairing is finally happening. Still not sure what I'm going to go after a future incident, but its underway at least. I'm actually really enjoying this story so support is wanted and I'm open to ideas. Thanks.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

 **Thanks for the support given. Big thanks to a Guest who gave a massive review on what to work on. I cannot promise I will be able to fix them all but I will try. Anyway here's the next chapter.**

(Dipper POV)

I just sat with a black stare, thinking about what Wendy just said. This was not expected. I was meant to tell her I loved her and for her to turn me down saying we were friends. I always imagined this scene happening in my dreams but living it was much more… terrifying. "Are you serious," I stammered out, "You mean like a little brother right?

"No, I mean like I actually have feelings about you." Wendy turned away, standing up as she did so. "Sorry, I realise the mistake this is. I'll drop your hat off in the morning." She said and started to walk off holding herself in her arms.

I sat confused until I realised what Wendy must be thinking. Judging my reaction, she must think I don't feel the same way. "Wendy wait," jumping to my feet and placing my hand on her shoulder before she could leave. "I love you too." I blurted out. Wendy stopped in her tracks, before turning around allowing me to see tears sliding down her freckled checks.

"Really?" She said quietly as her voice began cracking.

Smiling at her "I always have, from that day we first met to now. I just didn't expect it that's all." Putting my arms out and pulled her into a hug.

Wendy began to openly weep into my shoulder but I could tell from the sounds she was making they were tears of joy. Feeling the cool feel of them as they dampened my shirt touching my skin, but I couldn't care less. The woman of my dreams was in my arms and I was too afraid to let go in fear of waking up and seeing this was a dream. "It's ok." Whispering into her ear. "I'll be here for you."

We stood there holding each other before she whispered "So I guess this means you and me are a thing then?"

That cracked me up, despite the seriousness of the situation I couldn't help it. "Yeah, it does." Unable to stop grinning. "Let's get you home before it gets to dark." Breaking apart the hug and holding her hand as we wandered off.

"I thought I was meant to be the responsible one." Sniffed Wendy letting a smile creep up on her face as she dabbed at the loose remnants of tears still clinging on.

"You better be joking. We both know that's not true."

"Yeah… that's because you do such a great job of looking after me," Wendy turned to me smiling. "One of the reasons I love you."

"Love you too." I said gazing into her green eyes which sparkled like emeralds.

"Well come on dork." Wendy joked "We're at my place now." I glanced up and mentally let out a groan recognising the wooden panels of her house. "I'll go upstairs and get it, I don't think my dad would appreciate a guest this late at night." I let out a shiver realising she had a point as Dan may view me as a threat this late at night, before watching as she turned her back and ran inside while I stood out in the cold waiting for her return.

"Thanks again." I said when she appeared at the door, and placed her hat on my head drawing close to me.

She leaned forward and before I knew it kissed me on the lips. Fireworks blew up in my head as I could feel the softness of her lips touch mine. Reigniting the burning love, I had for her once again. She pulled away after what felt like minutes but was only 5 seconds. "See you tomorrow." She said as she closed the door. I just stood there though. I felt like I must have definitely died and gone to heaven. Wendy loves me and I just got my first kiss from her. I only began to move as I saw Manly Dan peek around from the side of a curtain, afraid of his wrath if he found I out I kissed his only daughter. I began the short walk home with my body heading to the Mystery shack but my heart pulling the opposite direction. _She kissed me. She kissed me._ I repeated through my mind. Walking in a trance like movement, I didn't notice that I had walked inside and was just sitting on the couch until Mabel smacked my face.

"DIPPINGSAUSE YOU IN THERE!" Jolting to my senses I glanced at her shocked.

"Did you really just slap me?"

"Yes and I'll do it again unless you tell me what's up. You came in here all happy and just sat down for a good five minutes before I came over and did this." Slapping me in the face again.

"JESUS!" cradling my face feeling the pain still linger in the same place while Mabel just sat there giggling.

"Sorry, just too much of a good opportunity to pass by. But seriously what were you doing? Its 10:30."

"Well…" Letting a smile come back to my face "Me and Wendy are now officially a thing."

Mabel started laughing "No what actually happened?" I turned to face her and just continued to look at her. "Wait, you're not joking?" Then she started squealing at the top of her voice. "THE SHIP IS COMPLETE! SS. WENDIP HAS SET SAIL!"

"Shut up!" I hissed at her not wanting Stan or Ford to overhear. "And what's Wendip?

It's the name Grenda, Candy and me thought for you two when you got together. Now you must tell me everything that's happened." Moving herself closer to me on the couch.

"Sure if you promise to not tell anyone." Mabel shook her head up and down furiously so fast I thought it might tear off. I began to tell her all about the evenings events only having to stop a few times to make sure she didn't hyperventilate. Once I reached the point where Wendy kissed me I had to pause to stop blushing and fight Mabel away from her cell phone to prevent her from calling her friends and revealing to all of Gravity falls.

"I want to keep it a secret for the moment until I make sure with Wendy its fine."

"But it's true love. The world must know!" pulling at the phone.

"My decision which makes it final." Standing my ground as the tug of war match over the phone continued.

"UHH, ok" Mabel groaned "It's just you two are going to be so cute together when you weren't a couple; now you guys are going to be irresistible. When's your first date?"

I actually pondered on this for a bit. I never planned on getting this far. I always imagined a fancy restaurant or someplace like that but Wendy's not the type of girl who's into that lifestyle. "I don't know, maybe a picnic at the top of the falls or something. Anyway…" Letting out a yawn "I'm off to bed today's been a big day."

"Ok lover boy" Mabel called out as I made my way upstairs "See you in the morning." Opening the door to our room I quickly changed into my pyjamas and jumped into bed turning off the light. I tried to sleep but I couldn't break my mind from the fact that today was the greatest day of my life and the kiss making the evening. Her soft touch ran through my had as I relieved those five seconds again time after time until sleep took me in its calm and warm embrace.

Meanwhile, unknown to anyone, on the other side of gravity falls in a run-down Junk yard a beeping began playing in beeps and pauses of an old busted laptop repeating the same pattern again and again echoing into the night.

 **Yes, shorter chapter that usual but I've been busy racing and studying for exams so pressure is on. I'm going to add a mystery element in which I have been planning. Yeah I know I wrote a few parts of this chapter pretty poorly I think but cut some slack with the timing please. I am still writing in what little spare time I have though. Till next time.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

 **I'm probably going to be changing the description to add in the mystery element just because I can't write a story just with lovey dovey scenes without me giving up on the story. I've got a story plan ready to go but waiting till I set it up correctly which is what this chapter is going to be on in a way. So enough rubbish; let's start the story.**

(Dippers POV)

Beep-Beep-Beep. I shot up out of bed as my alarm went off scaring the living daylights out of me before falling onto the floor to add to my shock. A loud thud was sent through the floorboards as I smacked the wooden panels. _Ugh, I thought I turned it off._ Jumping to my feet and flicking the blasted thing off. I looked over my shoulder to see that Mabel hadn't ever been disturbed in the slightest as she let out a snore. _God, she can sleep through anything now._ Remembering back to a camping trip, where Dad tried to wake her up to see a comet and ended up swinging her around by her legs and dumping a bucket of cold water on her. He only succeeded in getting her to wake up for a split second to mutter "I'll be there in a second Prince Mushaboon." Before falling back to sleep. Chuckling at the memory, I wiped sleep dust away from my eyes before noticing I was in the same clothes as last night. A grin pulled at my face as blood rushed into my head thinking of the night's events. It was real life, not just a fantasy. Eagerly making my way down stairs taking into the account that it was only 8:19 meaning Wendy wouldn't be her for at least 21 minutes giving me plenty of time to prepare for the time my GIRLFRIEND who would walk through the door to her hero.

I calmly stepped into the kitchen saying good morning to both my Grunckles who rose to feast on Stan's famous Stancakes.

"Why do you seem to be in such a good mood today? Stan questioned "Is something special today?" looking to Ford who shook his head.

"I didn't promise him anything." Razing his hands in defence aware that I usually only got this happy if they were going exploring a new part of Gravity falls.

"Nah, just looking forward to work." I grabbed a bowl of Cherrios and began eating; unable to remove the grin on my face, while not wanting to blow the truth about Wendy and me just yet.

"Well that's good then" Ford replied "I want you to pick up the new parts for my anti-gravity stabiliser from McGucket this afternoon."

"Isn't it already in perfect working order?" I questioned letting my grin fall thinking I was going to lose the day for a boring chore.

"Well it works but remember in affect everything in a massive radius. What I plan to do is limit gravity only on the person who has the device on them, too make it less dangerous." Throwing a glare at Stan after hearing he broke out of the police station with it causing massive amounts of property damages, which he had to pay for. "It's only a simple pick up, nothing special until I finish this project."

I was in relief. This wasn't a day's labour picking up a special type of mushroom or ivy, just a quick grab and go before being able to come back and spend more time with Wendy.

"Oh that's ok then." Trying not to look bothered by the task given, not going to let a small task ruin the first day of our relationship.

"Good well, I'm heading downstairs before the shop opens. Bye" Before grabbing his plate and leaving the kitchen towards the vending machine.

"Man, he's a workaholic." Stan said after he left. "Where's your sister?"

"Still asleep as usual." Mentioning to her sleeping habits.

"Oh well, I'm going to give Soos a hand with the store. You know how unreliable his is trying to run this place." He turned his back on me and left to assist the man-child. I continued to fork down my cereal, until I heard the all so recognisable sound of the door and ringing of the bell. I leaned back in my chair unable to see who had entered. Leaning back for a better view, I realised I passed the point of no return. Swinging my arms in a vain attempt to stabilise myself I toppled backwards crashing backwards onto the floor with the chair making a massive clang. _Second time today. I swear this house is out to get me now._ Cradling my head with both arms I heard the familiar confident voice behind me.

"Nice to see you still are that same clumsy dork as usual." Jumping to my feet I span around to be face to face with an angel. My angel.

"Guessing you saw that?" rubbing the back my head.

"Yeah. I never miss a chance to see you act like a buffoon" walking up to me and gripping me in a hug "but you are my buffoon, so I've got to show at least some care."

I smiled; Wendy was back to her more relaxed state of mind unlike last night. "I guess this means that it definitely wasn't a dream.

"Well if it was. I want more like it." Smiling at that comment; I broke the hug and just looked at her.

"You want to go upstairs away from prying eyes?" noticing Soos watching from a gap in the doorway.

"Sure." Noticing the same thing I did. Soos started blush and turned away. Chuckling we walked into the store and pulled the curtain aside and climbed onto the roof. Settling into the deck chairs I grabbed two cans of Pitt and tossed one to Wendy.

"Shot bro." we sat there for a bit before Wendy piped up "Is this or is it not one of the most amazing views in all gravity falls?"

"Definitely." She was unaware though that I wasn't talking about the forest, but looking at her instead. Watching as the sun made her copper red hair almost glow in the light. She turned to face me before turning the same colour as her hair as she noticed I was talking about her.

"Aren't you just the biggest greaser." Punching my shoulder in a playful way.

"I would be if it wasn't the truth" returning the action. "Anyway it's not like you didn't know that already."

If it was even possible she turned and even brighter shade of red as she tried to look anywhere but at me. "Well one of us has to be good looking if this relationships going to work."

I pretended to look shocked "Oh no. Are you insulting my charming looks?"

She began laughing "What looks." I smirked while she calmed down. "Anyway, what's the plan today dork?"

"Well I have to run some errands for Ford just after lunch, which means I'll be for an hour or so but nothing before and after planned."

"REALLY? Can't Ford get Mabel to go and do them instead?"

"You know Mabel. She would go and make it halfway into town before being distracted and running off to do something else, coming home empty handed."

"Fair enough." Letting her face fall a bit. "At least we have the evening to ourselves. How about another movie night then? While you're out I can pick us up some old crappy horror film."

"Sounds good. At the Shack this time." Wanting to avoid Manly Dan until Wendy ran things through him about them dating. "So… have you told your family about us yet? You know being boyfriend and girlfriend and all?"

"Not yet. Just waiting to see how today went first, but I can guess that Mabel is aware."

I blushed not even considering the fact that Wendy would have guessed I shared last night's events with her. "Yeah… but she forced me." Wendy just gave me a blank look not accepting the idea. "Ok, I leapt at the first chance to express my feelings, but ONLY Mabel knows."

"And back to your usual self in a matter of moments." Smiling at her own comment.

We sat there for the remainder of the morning: just watching the forest, tossing pine cones at the totem pole and making fun of the tourists leaving the gift shop with oversize and overpriced goods.

"Man, why would you buy a grandfather clock when you own a mini cooper?" I called out.

"I know right at least that one other there bought at least twelve shirts."

At twelve we made our way downstairs where we I grabbed us some snacks out of the vending machine before sitting down at the counter. "Well I'm going to have to go now or Ford will start asking questions and send Mabel to annoy me."

"True dat. Well see you soon." She leaned forwards and gave me a small kiss on the cheek. "More for later when you come back."

Even though it was just a peck on the cheek, I couldn't stop the adrenaline that began pumping through my body. "Be back as soon as possible." I raced through the door grabbing a backpack before bowling over a couple of tourists making their way inside. "Sorry." I called out before making my way down the street in the direction towards McGucket's Lab.

I severely underestimated the time It took to walk into town clocking a good 20 minutes just to reach the outskirts of town. Walking along the sidewalk I waved hello to Sheriff Blubs and Deputy Durland as they gave out parking tickets to cars parked outside the cinema acting in their childish way of theirs. We had a mutual relationship at best after the events of the Weirdmageddon to the point where they were more lenient with rules towards me and Mabel. Continuing past the local mall I spotted Robbie looking like he was having a go at Tambry about something before Lee and Nate stood in to break it up. I crossed the road trying to stay away as much as possible. While I still got on well with them an argument is not what I wanted to be involved in; especially one where Robbie looked like he was going to throw a punch. Luckily none of them noticed me. I let out a sigh of relief. _Good job Dipper. A fist fight with anyone would probably gone badly._ The only time I engaged in a fight was when I was against Gideon in the giant robot of himself. _Good times. Good times._ Smirking to myself. Finally arriving at the junk yard, I pulled open the corrugated iron doors to reveal the heap that McGucket still lived in. Even though he regained a good amount of his intelligence and memory over time (thanks to Ford) he stayed here unable to break the bond he had with the place. Unfortunately, his sanity barely recovered still making him the crazy weird old man that he met two years ago.

"Hey Dipper. How's it going?" Glancing up I was not surprised to see him standing on the top of a pile of rusted cars with a pair of makeshift wings strapped to his back waving at me.

I forced a smile "Good" Despite his friendly nature I still was always uncertain around him due to his unreliable behaviour. "Can you come down? I need something from you."

"Sure thing bub. WOO HOO!" He proceeded to launch himself off the edge arms out stretched flapping, only for him to plummet to the ground landing on his stomach.

"HOLY MOLEY! You ok?" Rushing to his aid afraid that act of stupidity may have snapped his neck or something.

"I'm good," Brushing dirt of himself, not even slightly fazed about the fall "So what you need?"

Shacking my head in disbelief that the man had lived for this long. "I'm after the stabiliser for Fords anti-gravity device. Is it ready yet?"

"Yup, finished the thing last night. Follow me." He hobbled off toward his house if you could call it that and made his way through the curtain entrance. Entering the hovel, I took my surroundings. Nothing seems to of changed except for a stuffed raccoon on the wall. McGucket obviously noticed my look as I stared at it.

"Oh yeah, remember Susana, my wife. She died over the winter so I had her stuffed so I could keep her." Taking it down and hugging the corpse.

I tried to look as sympathetic as possible while not puking "That's really… something."

"Yeah, but that's life." Placing it on the wall before making his way over to a crate and rummaging around in it. "Here we go. One anti-gravity stabiliser fully operational." Passing it to me.

"Uhh, why is it pink and covered in glitter?" looking at it suspiciously before taking it and holding with two fingers.

"Your sister said I needed to brighten up my work, so I did!"

Rolling my eyes, I should have known Mabel would have had some involvement with this somehow. "Well thanks, guess I'll be off now."

"WAIT!" McGucket screamed causing me to nearly drop the device in shock. "You know that old laptop that Bill smashed with your body?" I nodded my head not sure where this was going. "It started beeping away like a bloody alarm last night. I think you can find some use for it, being the nosy little kid you are." He pulled it down from a shelf and handed it to me. Taking it I could see that the screen was still smashed and unusable but somehow the thing seemed to be operational. I clicked the mute button and placed the two items in my backpack for closer examination when I got back to the shack.

"See ya then." Picking up the bag and leaving.

"BYE!" calling out as I left the site. As nice as it is to see McGucket breathing, he's not that great to hang around. I carried on down the sidewalk lost in thought. Why would the laptop only start making working now? What's changed that turned it on? So lost in thought I didn't notice I walked into someone.

"Watch where you're going Dip-shit." My eyes felt like they were widening I their sockets realising the sound of the voice. Looking up I was greeted with the pimple ridden and very pissed looking face of Robbie Valentino.

 **Next chapter is going to be the confrontation with Robbie about Dipper's relationship, I know this is kind of a reused idea but it will be worth it in the end. The majority of chapters from here on are going to be Dippers perspective but that doesn't mean there won't be some from Wendy or another character if I feel like they would help keep the story rolling. Support is welcome and until next time.**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

(Dipper POV)

"Where's Wendy? Doesn't she hang around with you and your stupid sister?" I looked up at him already feeling anger and fear rise through my body. "Come on brat, speak up!" his tone getting darker with every sentence.

Robbie in the two years had spent time loathing me and Mabel due to our good relationship with Wendy which he was still unable to repair after continuous lashes out at her every time they met, sending him into further states of anger. "She's not here. She's back at the Mystery Shack. Away from you." Trying not to let anger into my voice. He's pushed me around for so long even after I saved his life against Rumple Skirmish. However, I realised I said too much though as he snarled at the comment.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?!" Reaching forwards and grabbing my vest pulling right into his face.

"She's at the Mystery Shack." Trying to stay as calm and collected as possible, aware that a fight would end up with him destroying me as I did no muscle training in the two years away. I only ever took up track for a month or so before dropping out.

"You better of just said that." Letting go and pushing me away. "Why is she there, isn't it here day off?" Looking at me for answers.

"Me and her have been spending some quality time together." I stated in a matter of face voice.

"And tell me, why in hell and heaven's name would she want to be around you?" speaking in a babyish voice he put on only to rouse me up, smiling at his own actions.

"Because she's dating me." I blurted out.

Robbie leaned back and laughed for a couple seconds. 'Good one Dip-shit." Trailing of noticing how I hadn't changed expression still looking at him. "You are joking aren't you?" His voice quiet being somehow more menacing before taking a few steps towards me.

 _FLY YOU FOOL! GET OUT OF THERE!_ My mind screamed at me but I stood my ground taking a quick swallow to keep some moisture in my mouth. "You heard me. She's dating me."

Robbie stopped right in front of me and looked directly into my eyes and whispered "Run." My eyes widened as he pulled back an arm and flung it into my stomach knocking the air out of me. "SHE DESERVES ME!" Throwing another punch into me knocking me to the ground. "WHAT DO YOU HAVE THAT MAKES YOU BETTER THAN ME."

The pain echoed through my body as I braced for another impact muttering "I have mercy."

"AND I'M BETTER!" Kicking me in the gut, forcing me to roll over clutching myself. My vision started to fade as black rose to the corners of my eyes. _This is it. Spoke back and now I'm going to break._ I relaxed my body and awaited the knockout blow. But it never came. I opened my eyes pain breaking my senses and looked up… to see Wendy gripping Robbie's, arm an inch or so away from my face. Never in my life have I seen Wendy so angry before and I don't think I ever would.

"STAY AWAY FROM MY BOYFRIEND!" She released his arm and sucker punched him in the face causing him to stumble backwards before tripping over his feet. "If you have ANY love for me still, get out of my life. Blubs take him away before I finish the job." Blubs and Durland came running up to Robbie and put a pair of handcuffs on him.

"So you take me away and not the kid. Where's the justice!" Blood dripping out of his nose onto the pavement.

"We saw what happened. The kid did nothing wrong. Robbie Valentino, you are under arrest for assault on Dipper Pines. Anything you say can and will be used against you."

"WENDY, YOU BELONG WITH ME, NOT THAT STUPID PRICK!" Robbie continued yelling profanity and other insults as the two pulled him away. Wendy reached over and reached over and threw her arms around me.

"You ok, bud?" Wendy asked, obvious concern laced in her voice. "It's going to be ok, just relax." I groaned and she pulled me upwards till I was in an upright position.

"Well my body feels like a million daggers have plunged into my stomach and a few more in the head."

"Well you don't look that bad." Wiping away some unknown liquid from my face. "You're lucky Robbie's just a scrawny runt with no muscle in his body or you might actually be in a coma."

Even though I was in immense pain I couldn't stop myself from chuckling "Lucky me, then I guess."

"Let's get you home then." Hoisting me to my feet. I put my weight against Wendy as I observed the crowd that had formed around us. "Give us a minute." She said softly in my ear. Turning to the crowd she shouted "This man here is my boyfriend. If anyone has a problem, you take it up with me now." Silence followed her words before a massive round of applause with people whistling out in support. Wendy looked at me confused, but happy obviously not expecting that type of reaction.

"I guess people ship us."

"What's a ship?"

I laughed "Get Mabel to tell you, I barely know what it is." Looking at people's smiling faces I could help but feel much better. "At least you don't have to worry about what anyone thinks anymore." We both laughed at that, helping to ease the pressure sitting on our chests.

"Wendy! Dipper!" a voice called out from the crowd. I could tell a was person pushing their way forwards by the movement of heads. Expect Mabel I was surprised as Tambry, Nate, Lee and Thompson jogged up to us.  
"Dudes that was awesome!" Thompson said.

"Definitely. I thought I was Robbie's mate before but turns out I barely know the guy." Nate added.

"Well no surprise who the hottest couple in Oregon is anyway. Smile." Tambry pulling out her phone and taking a picture of Wendy with her arm supporting me up. "#Wendip Romance in The Air."

"Really?" Wendy said trying to sound pissed but failing badly. "You only just found out."

"More of a reason to let everyone know." Wendy opened her mouth to say something in protest but gave up.

"Well anyway, as much as I'd like to hang out with you guys, me and my lady friend got somewhere to be." I said interrupting the conversation.

The three of them let out a groan in protest but gave in and let us pass with pats on the back. Wendy directed me towards her dad's truck before opening up the passenger side door and gently helping me inside. I sat there taking in the smell of pine trees and sweat as Wendy jumped in the driver's side and started up the car.

"So what were you doing out in town before saving me?" as Wendy pulled the car onto the main road back to the shack.

"I was out looking getting the movie for tonight like we discussed until I saw Robbie beating the living daylights out of you. So I came along being the hero that I am and rescued the princess."

That got a laugh out of me "I'm never going to let that down am I?"

"Nope, and you never should. Got to remember who the man of this relationship is."

"Now that's just being cruel." Trying to sound annoyed but unable to do it making Wendy start laughing in her seat.

"Nah. You've saved me so many times on your mystery hunts it's about time I repaid the dept."

"It's all good." I stared out the window watching the trees fly by as she pulled into the Mystery shack car park.

"Out you get." I put my weight against her as she supported me inside to see Soos closing up shop.

"Hey dud…" Soos trailed off getting a better look at me "What happened to you?"

"Robbie happened." I said as Wendy helped me into the lounge and placed me on the sofa.

"Stay here, I'm going to get some ice before we are left with some massive bruises." Wendy jumped back on her feet and left the room for the fridge.

"Where else am I going to go." I called after her, feeling happy that Wendy was caring about me so much until the pain kicked in.

"So dude" Soos said crouching down to speak to me "I see that you two are a thing." I couldn't stop myself from blushing at that but Soos didn't seem to care. "The whole of gravity falls seems to know." Turning the phone around to show me the picture of Wendy and Me, that Tambry took when meeting her. Gasping I noticed the number of likes.

"103 LIKES?! Didn't this only get posted a good 20 minutes ago?" Looking at Soos for an answer.

"Yeah and rising. Turns out Gravity Falls actually does use the internet for something. Wonder why my fix-it videos haven't blown up yet then?" Stoking his chin, deep in thought.

I tried to think of a way to break the news to him that his more recent ones were pretty terrible but was saved by a mass of brown hair and sweaters diving on top of me screaming.

"I THOUGHT YOU WOULD LET ME TELL THE WORLD!" Mabel complained as she body slammed me by jumping over the back rest of the couch.

"Nice to see you too." I groaned "Please can you get off before you suffocate me?"

"Sure thing Dip-Dip." Sliding off standing next to Soos "So, where is the woman of the hour?"

"I guess you are talking about me" entering the room with a pack of Ice in one hand coming over and siting at my feet.

"Who else? Pacifica?" Mabel joked. "It's just so sad that I wasn't there." Looking down for a second.

"Mabel if you were there, Robbie would be in the morgue not the police station."

"I suppose that's true." Shrugging her shoulders in a defeat. "But still would have been worth it to see you two together."

Wendy couldn't help but blush with me but unable to wipe a smile off her face. "Anyway this is for you Pine-tree." Tossing the ice pack to me. Catching it I laid it on my chest letting the coolness of it ease the places where Robbie hit me. I took in a sharp intake of breath as it rapidly cooled my body to a colder temperature.

"Sa Wendy, do you know where my backpack is? I don't remember taking it inside." Letting a bit of panic enter my voice at the fate of the laptop and stabiliser.

"Don't worry they are still in the truck. More concerned with your wellbeing to grab it."

"AWWWW." We both looked as Mabel and Soos let out their inner thoughts. "You guys are just so CUTE."

Sheepishly rubbing the back of my head "Can we get some space guys if you are going to continue like that."

"Ugh ok. Come on Soos, we'll watch from the doorway." Pulling the man-child to his feet before walking to the doorway and turning around. A full two meters away.

"Privacy, maybe?" I added aware she wanted to listen in.

"Ok ok. Going upstairs." I waited until a few moments after I lost sight of them before restarting my talk with Wendy.

"Can't hate her when she's like that can you?" Wendy chuckled.

"When you know her as well as I do, you have to take some precautions."

"Anyway what did you want to say?" Wendy inched closer to me to the point where she was pushing herself right up against my feet.

"I… I wanted to thank you again for saving me."

"Pshh, it was nothing bro. I'd do it again."

"No, please let me finish." Wendy looked surprised not realising how grateful I was "I want to thank you for not just protecting me against Robbie, but also for giving me a chance. A chance to be with you. I know you feel the same way about me and that alone means the world to me. But…" Looking down a bit breaking eye contact with her "Please don't try to sacrifice yourself for me. I know you could have taken Robbie but what if that was something else? Like a were-wolf or the shapeshifter. I… just don't know what I would do if I lost you after our relationship being taken to another level."

Wendy was obviously stunned by what I said as she sat there for a moment taking it all in. Eventually tears coming to her eyes. "Dipper, I saved you because you would do the same thing. You aren't the only one who feels the same way. How do you think it is for me? I've been raised to survive no matter what. Compared to me you are the biggest liability ever but I love you. And that means I would never hesitate to step into a situation to save you, no matter what the cost?" Wendy climbed over my legs and pulled me into her embrace. "Dam you Dipper. This is the second time in two days you have made me cry."

We sat there holding each other as tears formed in the corner of my eye. I rubbed her back to reassure her I was there for her.

"Well this is awkward." We broke apart at the sound of Stan's voice. Turning around Stan stood there holding several bags of grocerys. "Should I come back?" obviously confused at the sight of us.

"Nah, we're done here." I said putting a small smile on to reassure him it was alright.

"Good" Walking past us "I'll be in the kitchen if you need me." We sat there as Stan closed the door to the kitchen.

"Well that wasn't mortifying or anything." Wendy said.

I cracked up laughing "Really?" I said in my best sarcastic tone I could do.

"Yeah well I'm going to get your all precious backpack for you then you can tell me why it's so special." As she left the room to get the gear, I heard a soft sniggering from the kitchen.

"BUGGER OFF STAN!" I yelled out at him not noticing how much he may of heard. Silence fell right away, which continued until Wendy returned holding my bag.

"Ok, so what's the deal with this?" she questioned handing it over to me before sitting next to me.

"Well this'' pulling out Fords piece "Is an Anti-gravity stabiliser which isn't important." Placing it on the table in front of us. "What's really special is this." Whipping out the smashed Laptop.

Wendy was unimpressed. "This is what you were so nervous to get?"

"This Laptop contained all information on Bill before he destroyed it but all of a sudden" pressing the unmute button "It's been making this beeping noise."

We sat there for a few moments, all the time Wendy's brow pulled closer together, noticing something I hadn't. "Dipper you realise what this beeping sound is?"

"Nope, care to indulge us simple minded folk."

"That beeping's not random. Its Morse Code."

 **Holidays coming this friday. So more time for writing then but until then you have to wait. Longest chapter so far. Not by a lot though but hope you enjoyed it. So what's hidden in the laptop which is now only being revealed? Stay tuned till next time. Over and out.**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

 **I am aware some people were surprised about Robbie being more aggressive than usual and that's only to fuel the storyline. I like how they handled Robbie in the TV show but I'm just changing it to how the story can continue. He may have a moment of redemption in the future but that's still a way away.**

(Dipper POV)

"Morse code?" puzzled at how this could be that simple.

"Yeah, every pause is a dash and every beep is a dot." Looking around Have any spare pieces of paper?"

"Not on me" Joining in her search "There should be some upstairs with the copier or Mabel might have some from her drawing frenzies."

"Let's go then." I grabbed the Laptop, leaving Fords part on the table. Wendy led the way as we walked up the stairs in search of paper. "None here dude." Pulling open the Copier exposing the empty paper tray.

"Mabel then." We knocked on the door to the attic only for it to be flung open almost instantly.

"Heyyyy guys." A large toothy smile decorated on her face "So what relationship advice do you need?"

"No Mabel," seeing Wendy smirk out of the corner of my eye "We need a piece of paper."

Mabel looked disappointed for a split second for returning to her lively self. "I can do that" throwing open the door exposing the mess of glitter, pictures and other small Knick naks located everywhere on her side of the room compared to my clean organised side. "Come on in." Wendy strolled right in not even bothered by the obvious mess, while I took my time cautiously avoiding anything that was on the ground, tiptoeing around the room much to Mabel's amusement.

"My room isn't that bad." Mabel said watching as I stepped in a pile of glitter.

"That's because you live in it day in and out, anyway" finally reaching the two girls at the foot of the bed "Got the paper?"  
"Yeah," handing me a piece of said paper. Flipping it I gazed at the picture of a brightly coloured unicorn "Sorry 'bout that. Only piece that has a blank side."

I let out a sigh realising the most important discovery this holiday so far would have written on a page with unicorns. "It's better than nothing." Grabbing a pencil off the bed, I handed the two to Wendy, who took it sitting down on the bed.

"Give me a sec to figure it out." Me and Mable sat either side of her and watched as she made specific dots and dashes on the page, only pausing for brief moment to think of how the pattern worked. After a few minutes passed she finally spoke "Got it down." We leaned over and looked at what she had done. Looking at the page still made no sense looking at the code unable to get it. The code seemed to read - ... . - .. ... - .. ... -.-. - - .. -. -. .- -. -.. ... - .. ... ... .. –

"Well now we have got the pattern how do we work it out?" Mabel added growing more and more curious by the second.

"I don't know. I just analysed the pattern, I'm not a hundred percent sure on the lettering."

I turned to face them "Well there is only one thing left to do." Leaving a pause for effect "Only the power of Google can save us now."

Wendy whipped out her phone and had it up moments after, already comparing the two.

"Ok I think I've got it. If I'm right the message says 'THE MIST IS COMING AND SO I SHIT.'"

Me and Mabel looked at each other checking to see if we both heard what she said. "You sure that's right?" I said uneasily "I don't think an ancient message in a laptop would tell us to take a poo."

"Oh wait I missed a Dash my fault." Watching the colour rise in her face. She added in the dash on the end to rectify her mistake "Ok, if everything is right this time, the message is 'THE MIST IS COMING AND SO IS HIM.'" Wendy frowned after reading this "Who is him?"

"What the mist they are talking about?" Mabel questioned pushed further into confusion.

"Maybe we should ask Ford?" I questioned "Maybe he knows what it means."

"Maybe but wouldn't he of told us about this if it had something to do with Bill?"

"Definitely, but what if this is about something else Bill had shown Ford needing him to contain it inside a laptop where no-one could access it?" Mabel ranted not pausing to take a breath.

"Slow down there, sis. It's probably nothing, after all we defeated Bill with the memory gun a while back."

"I guess so…" Mabel looked away, the thought of Bill returning still on her mind. I couldn't help but dwell into the past with her. We nearly lost Stan's memory to beat Bill, no-one wanted to see his return if he still lived.

"If it's him, we'll beat him again" Wendy said confidently from behind us "But you guys are just panicking and stressing over something which you don't know all the details too. Wait for proof. Like you said Bill is dead, he isn't coming back." I smiled at what Wendy said, she was right. Live today like any other day. That dream demon isn't going to harm us. I turned around and gave Wendy a hug.

"You always know just what to say don't you." Smiling at the warmth she gave off.

"I know I'm great. Mabel get in here, let's bring up the mood." Mabel bounced at the opportunity to get involved on the hugs gripping both of us tightly. I couldn't help but smile. The two people I care about most in the world in my arms, letting the feeling run over me.

"Anyway dudes I should probably get going its 6:00 and I'm getting tired." Breaking the hug apart.

"What about our movie night?" I complained disappointed with her not wanting to spend more time with me.

"Sorry man, with all that's happened today my energy has been sapped completely dry. How about we doing something tomorrow. It will be Sunday and the Shacks always closed then, leaving us the entire day together."

"That sounds good then." secretly still disappointed though.

"Cool see you guys tomorrow then." Making a movement to leave before stopping and turning around and kissed me on the check. I froze not expecting that, unable to move as Wendy turned around and made her way downstairs.

"SEE YA!" Mabel called after her excitement clearly visible in her voice. Hearing the distance ding of the bell at the door, she spun around and hugged me. "She really does love you." I pushed her away at arms, length not wanting to be crushed.

"We discussed this already." Getting annoyed at the babyish behaviour she was showing.

"Bro, that's the lack of food talking, I haven't seen you eat all day. How are you still walking as it is?" In reply my stomach let out a roar in agreement.

I let out a sigh of agreement "I guess you are right. For once" I said in a small voice, making my way to the staircase.

"When am I not right?" I couldn't help but snort as we went down stairs together and strolled into the kitchen where Stan and Ford sat at the table digging into dinner while Waddles was devouring his way into.

"Hey kids" Stan said while shovelling food into his mouth "Want some Indian curry?"

"When did you eat curry?" I questioned surprised at the change in junk that usually passed through his stomach.

"Since we visited Vietnam and Thailand. We had to have it in some form at least once a week, and this fella actually began to enjoy it." Slightly proud "I just can't get him to stop eating bacon though."

"And you never will. Mabel might have joined your side because of that pig, but I need a balanced diet of fat and grease."

"Dipper, tell him what you think."

"I'm not getting involved." Raising my hands above my head as I pulled a seat out and sat down pulling a plate towards me.

"Mabel?"

"Nope, as long as he doesn't eat bacon in front of Waddles here," reaching down and rubbing the fat pig who seemed to be oinking in agreement "Who's my best buddie in the whole entire world? You are." Rubbing the cheeks of the pig.

"Thanks." Ford said his voice heavily laced with disappointment hoping we'd have his back.

"Anyway," I said breaking the silence "Ford, you know your old laptop that got smashed a while back?"

"The one that had all the information on what Bill's plan was, how he planned to go through with it and every method to take him down?" I nodded "Nope, don't know what you are on about." Ford just sat there not even bothered for a moment looking at the obvious confusion written on my face before cracking up. "You should have seen the look on your face."

Everyone just sat in silence before Stan spoke up "Anyone know the nearest Mental asylum?" This caused Ford to immediate stop laughing to glare at his brother.

"I'll give you that, but expect vengeance when you least expect it." Stan just shrugged his shoulders and continued eating.

"Ford, your humour is messed up." I had to say.

"Maybe be but better than lazy Susan's. But yeah, I remember that old thing. What about it?" Finishing up on his own dinner.

"Well it started producing a message in Morse code." Ford's eyebrows swept together at the sound of this.

"What do you mean by 'producing a message'?" Ever so slightly, leaning forwards in his chair.

"Well… it made a message. I've got it here." Reaching into my pocket where I placed the paper and pulled it out and handed it to him. Looking at it he just looked confused.

"And… the message told you to draw a unicorn?"

"Flip it over." Letting out a sigh of disbelief. _Couldn't the smartest man in the entire state at least have some common sense?_ I watched his though as he flipped it over and read the message. At this stage, Stan was keenly listening in on the conversation interested in what his brother had to say.

"Dipper. None of my notes had anything on this 'mist'. Are you absolutely sure this came from the computer?"

"Absolutely. The message came out in beeps and pauses. I would never have noticed it if it wasn't for Wendy's knowledge on the topic." Ford actually began to pale at the sound of this.

"That computer was made during the 1980's to preserve and hold important information about Bill and Bill only. At that time there was no technological advancements in the world which would have allowed a simple Laptop to produce an actual proper word on its own without me putting it in there."

"Is it possible you forgot about it?" Mabel said, her usual smiling face one laced with concern.

"My memory is impeccable; I have barely forgotten anything since over the age of twelve." His voice barely more than a whisper at this stage. "If anything made that message, it had to of been an absolute genius or an otherworldly entity."

"You don't mean this could have been Bill or one of his friends?" Stan said panic rising in his voice.

"No, can't have been one of them. Only Bill has the ability to enter our world, and even then it's in dreams only. Plus, he's dead." The confidence coming back him after saying that.

"But what if it was him?" I interrupted fear rising in my voice "What if the only reason the computer was able to pick it up somehow, was because of the connection with Bill? We can't simply rule him out that easily." Turning my back on what I had said to Mabel earlier.

"Dipper, I know how afraid you are but there is no way to resurrect the dead to a point where they are able to return to the same condition as before. Zombies are only shells of their former selves unable to even preform basic activities." Resting a hand on my shoulder.

"I suppose you are right." Looking down at my feet, the entire conversation had fuelled fear and panic in all of us. Maybe it was best to forget the possibility of the dream demon returning.

"Dipper" looked up into the eyes of ford as he made a small smile "May I have the laptop to conduct further research onto what may have caused this?"

"Sure thing" Slightly bummed that he didn't want any of my help in solving this "Its sitting on Mabel's bed."

"Thanks" He stood up out of his chair and walked toward the doorway "If I find anything, you will be the first to know Dipper." I tried to smile as he left the room but couldn't help but feel like I hadn't contributed enough to the mystery as silence fell over the dining room, with the exception of the distant sound of scuffing feet which was Ford making his way upstairs and the scrapes of cutlery.

"Well" Stan said trying to break the tension left in the room "I hear that you and Wendy have been getting busy."

My face flushed as Mabel joined in "They have been SO CUTE; you should have seen them upstairs earlier. She gave him a KISS!" Mabel getting over excited again.

"Well that's swell. Dipper is finally a man now." Said with a genuine sense of kindness "Bad thing I'm going to have to break it up."

"WHAT?!" I shouted. WHYS THAT?" furious at Stan bringing down my fantasy's in an instant.

"Oh you know, can't have staff dating one another. Imagine the public displays of affection." Razing his hands into the air "A respectful establishment like this can't have its name tarnished due to the idea of 'Love'." I stared evil eyes at him until he begins laughing his head off. "Soos was right" he said "Making fun of you is so much fun, with you now dating Wendy and all."

I began to relax as I felt my hands release not realising how tight I had been clenching them. "Ha ha, real funny guys." Grabbing my empty plate and heading to the kitchen.

"Oh Dipper." Mabel trying to do a silly voice to sound like Wendy "I love your flat muscles and shaved legs."

"WENDY DOESN'T SOUND LIKE THAT!" I roared through the doorway "AND I DO HAVE SOME MUSCLES!"

"YOU DIDN'T DENY ABOUT YOUR SMOOTH LEGS THOUGH!" She yelled in reply. I gave up from then on as I heard Mabel and Stan celebrating a victory, as I scraped the remains into the bin before placing it in the sink to be washed tomorrow. I knew it wasn't hygienic and in this place there would probably be mould on it in the morning but I was just too tired to do anything else now. Walking upstairs and went to my room in the attic before stripping down to my underwear and throwing myself into bed. Letting the darkness take me to my own happy place.

(Meanwhile Robbie's POV)

I walked from one wall of his cell to another, furious at the fact that MY parents were actually making him stay the night. They were meant to love me and then they go and avoid tell blubs to let me out tomorrow after paying the bail fee. That little brat Dipper. Stealing my babe for a second time, after all it was because of him Wendy broke up with me in the first place. I wish I could murder him, destroy him and his precious family.

I looked at the concrete wall trying to imagine his smug little face as I threw my hand at it, instantly regretting in doing so as pain rushed through my knuckles as I wrapped them in my shirt with my other hand. I began swearing in pain as I sat on my 'new' bed. After a few minutes I gave up and just lay on my bed and closed my eyes trying to make the night go faster when a voice said "Well Robbie, see that bleeding heart is going well for you."

I leapt out of my bed fists raised "Who said that?" trying not to let my nerves get to me. "Show yourself." Spinning around seeing no-one was there. Was it me or was my cell somehow darker?

"You can't see me. I don't want to be seen yet, but I heard you want to destroy Dipper Pines am I correct." The bodiless voice said seeming to be spinning around me while speaking.

"I can give you a chance to beat the boy till there is little left of him and get the girl of your dreams, IF you are willing to help me."

"What do I have to do?" Excited at the prospect of seeing him suffer, but wary of the voice.

"This is going to fun." A bright light opened up in the room blinding me in light. I screamed as the light turned my vision white but also as information rushed into my head causing my head to begin throbbing in agony. I could feel myself losing consciousness but before I did I was aware of what I needed to do. The being in the light was right. Dipper Pines must die.

 **The Robbie perspective was a one off just again to fuel the story. I'm trying not to leave anything too obvious when it comes to my master plan, but when it finally comes about you will enjoy it. Had fun but took longer than usual. More Wendip next chapter I promise. I actually love the Morse code translation part. When writing it down I made the mistake which I felt like I must add into the story. Thought it was hilarious in my opinion. Anyway till next time, Peace.**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

 **Couldn't remember if there was any radio host or what their name was so making one up for the start of the story. Don't worry not going to be a massive concern to the story.**

(Wendy POV)

The drive from the mystery shack to home gave me plenty of time to think on the day's events. Man today was hectic, from the disaster with Robbie to the event with the laptop. I shuddered as the cool air rolled through the open window sending shivers down my spine. _What was this Mist? Who was this 'him'?_ Knowing Dipper would obviously consult with Ford the moment he laid eyes upon him I threw the thoughts to the back of my mind. _You don't have the same knack for this as Dipper does, let him figure out the details. But Dipper…_ I smiled reliving the last few moments with him, his expression as I kissed him. God how he can be such a klutz every time I'm with him. It's like he barely gets the idea that we are dating. Smiling I flicked the headlights of the truck onto full beam illuminating the road in front of me as it cut through the icy blackness of the forest. Knowing it was a 10-minute drive via road to my place I reached over and started playing with the radio and the static until I found the only station in gravity falls that operated this late at night.

"Hello and thanks for joining in to the evening radio on 97.4 with your host Ergman Bratsman. Next up we have Deer in the headlights by Owlcity." It blared over the speakers forcing me to cringe at the loudness of the radio. Reaching over and franticly turning down the volume before I started bleeding out of my ear drums. Finally turning the volume to a safe sound just in time for the music to kick in. I began jamming along to the beat, nothing like some rock to keep you awake at night. I continued nodding my head along to the song right up to the chorus before static continued to break into the song.

"Oh come on" Throwing my head back in protest "Just when I was getting to enjoy it?"

Then abruptly the static dropped off before a voice with a hoarse whisper sounding a bit like a mix of nails scratching a blackboard and someone with a serious throat infection began playing from the speakers "Run little girl. You have no chance against me. You and the rest of this town stand no chance against me this time! Your death will bring my ultimate victory!" Static flooded back through the speakers as I stamped my foot back on the breaks flinging the truck to a sudden halt.

"What in blimin hell's name was that?" I madly tried running through the stations to get the same frequency again but all in vain as silence and static were the only thing before the sound of Ergman Bratsman occasionally breaking the silence. I gave up switching the radio completely off and sat there in shock taking in deep breaths to steady my heart rate. I glanced in the dashboard mirror catching a glance of myself, I took in the fact that my white skin had seemed to gone to the point where people only went when they died of cold. I steadily put the truck back into drive and stuck to 10 miles below the speed limit every so often glancing out the windows afraid something mystical from the forest was going to come out and attack me.

Nothing happened however all the way back to my place. Pulling in, noticing the majority of the lights were left running saying that my family were still awake. I sat in the car still contemplating what had happened. I took in multiple breaths taking in all that happened. _Just don't focus on it. Ask Ford or Dipper when you go to the shack tomorrow. Just forget about it for the time being._ I sent the thoughts to the back of my head and tried not to dwell on them. This event had entirely freaked me out but I didn't need Dad or my brothers getting fussed by my actions. I stepped out of the truck and walked to the front door with a brave smile on my face which conflicted with what I was feeling.

"WENDY'S HOME!" Anthony yelled at the top of his voice alerting everyone in a mile radius that I was home.

"WENDY I WANT TO HAVE A TALK!" Dan yelled back, with what sounded like… concern? I walked inside shutting the door behind me and launching a quick punch at Anthony for giving away the fact I was home. I wanted a quiet night after the hectic day I've had, dad wasn't going to cut me some slack sadly.

"Coming dad." I couldn't help but let the smiling face I had fall to the ground as the day began taking its toll on my patience. _What stupid job is he going to want me to do now?_ I trudged into the living room as Dan literally kicked my other two brothers off the Xbox and out of the room. _Not good. Something personal if he doesn't want them overhearing._ My anger and annoyance began turning into worry as he motioned for me to sit next to him.

"Wendy do you know what I'm going to ask you about?" I shook my head still worried that something very important had happened today. "Well… I may of heard word from the Mill about your act today."

The lump in my throat vanished only to be replaced with embarrassment. This was my dad, the scariest and manliest guy in town talking to me about boys? "No surprise there…"

"OI! No mouthing back, I just want to ask you how you are feeling." That's not what I was suspecting. "I'm concerned for you. This is the first time you have ever taken this type of relationship of yours to the next level and I hope you know what consequences that brings."

"Wait you're not mad at all about me dating a skinny, scrawny teenager that's 3 years younger than me?" surprised.

"Well… can't say I'm impressed with your choice in men but he's a nice kid. He couldn't hurt you even if he tried," Chuckling at his own sentence "But that doesn't mean that no-one else would try."

"What are you suggesting dad?"

"I'm suggesting that while keep your friends and family close, keep your enemies' closer. You haven't see what jealousy does to men. It can turn your best friend against you in a moment."

I thought about what he was meaning "You mean Robbie? Robbie as much of prick that he is, still loves me. The last thing he would want is getting me hurt." Dad just looked at me hoping I'd make the connection myself. "Oh. You mean watch out for Robbie in case he attacks Dipper?"

"Yup. That boys different I can see that when you speak about him, however, I know you like the guy but he's no fighter. He uses words and intelligence to get out problems. You saw today however, that not all opponents care to hear him out and will attack first." He grasped my shoulder and looked into my eyes "Just be prepared this relationship with your boyfriend is going to take more on your behalf to keep going than his. If you truly love him as much as I loved your mother" I couldn't help but flinch at the mention of her "Be prepared to sacrifice lots to keep the bond between you two strong. Like how much you mother did for me." He smiled which seemed to take 10 years of the old man's face as tears began to form in the corners of his eyes.

I leaned forward and hugged him "Its ok dad." As he silently wept into my arms. I heard a creaking of a door and I looked up to see my brother peaking around the door to see what had made dad so emotional. I motioned some gestures to get them to run off in fear of my wrath if they ruined this moment.

"Well, I guess I should let you go to bed then. It's been a big day." He said pulling apart from the hug

"That's a bit of an exaggeration" getting a chortle of laughter out of my old man "See you tomorrow." Standing up and making my way towards the door.

"To tomorrow." He replied. I grasped the handle and pulled the door open the rest of the way to reveal the three musketeers standing there looking up at me.

"SCRAM." I hissed causing them to break apart and dash off in different directions to their rooms. I wandered up to the bathroom and quickly brushed my teeth and prepared myself for a night's sleep. Wandering back into my room I stripped myself down before throwing my sleepwear on and falling into bed. I laid there with my eyes shut but I couldn't get the warning in the car out of my head. _Your death will bring my ultimate victory? Who benefits from me being gone? I can't have that much of a significance on the future? Can I?_ I let my mind roll in the questions before sleep forced its way inside me breaking my will and pushing me to sleep.

7 HOURS LATER

"BREAKFAST IS READY!" I pried open my eyes letting them adjust to my surroundings. I let out a groan pulling my blankets back over my head. It's too early to be yelling. I laid there comforted in the warmth of my bed unwilling to get up. "BOYS GO WAKE YOUR SISTER UP!"

"I'M UP NO NEED TO GET ME!" I yelled back. Damm, dad knew exactly how to get me moving. I forced myself to fling my legs out of bed as the cold bit at my exposed legs. I rushed to my wardrobe and pulled out a pair of jeans and a red lumberjack shirt in comparison the green ones I usually always wore. I didn't bother putting on any perfume as I didn't think I smelled bad or anything and I knew I would probably be smelling of pine needles by the time I got to the Mystery shack. I grabbed my brush and began doing my hair as I walked downstairs towards the kitchen.

"I see you are up on time for once." Dan said as I strolled into the kitchen and took a seat at the table along with my brothers talking among themselves quietly.

"I know my limitations at least, and I know that if I don't get a cup of coffee in the next 5 minutes I'm going to snap."

"Get it yourself, I've just got the bacon." Dan placed a plate filled with crispy bacon, scrambled eggs and burnt toast in the centre of the table.

"I guess it can wait then." Reaching over and pilling a good amount of food onto my plate. The temptation of good food was enough to quell my weariness for the moment. We ate in near silence only with the three gossiping with each other on their side of the table. I glanced up from my breakfast a few times to look at them with a questionable stare, as I thought I heard them mention my name once or twice. I left them to their own devices though as I stood up and took my plate to the kitchen to wash up.

"They're talking about you, you know." Dad walked up beside me scrapping the grease into the bin.

"I thought they were. What embarrassing details have they got their cubby little hands on?"

"Funny you should say that actually." Letting a smile tighten on his usual angry face.

"What do they know now?"

"Nothing that your friend Tambry doesn't know." I let out a groan realising what he meant.

"If they start ribbing me because of it…" Dan started chuckling

"I've told them not to bother you. Anyway we're off to work now. So at least they can't bother you." He turned to face into the dining room "GRAB YOUR GEAR. WE'RE OFF." Turning back to me "Well see you tonight then. DON'T be late like yesterday."

"I wasn't late, just fashionably late."

"Same thing in my books." his voice turning into the usual growl. "Turning his attention to the boys at the door with their axes ready to go. "ALRIGHT, GET IN THE TRUCK. DON'T FORGET TO LOCK UP." Before pushing them out the door and slamming it behind them. Hearing the truck start I turned my attention towards the clock on the wall. I mentally let out a groan realising an hour had barely passed; it had only just turned 8:00 now.

I walked into the lounge and grabbed the TV remote I jumped onto the couch and started scrolling through the channels for something to do in the meantime. Sadly, there were only reruns of old TV shows like Wheel of cash. A dead show for a dying audience. Flicking the TV off after 5 minutes or so I just sat there leaning back on the sofa. If Dipper or even Mabel was here, they would find something to do. _Screw it._ _No point sitting here in this pigsty for longer than necessary. None of the Pines would mind if I arrived this early._ Standing up I grabbed the keys and left the house before locking it and throwing the keys into my pocket.

I decided against driving as I wasn't in a rush and a day like today with the sun shining bright in the sky, it would be a shame not to enjoy it to its fullest potential. I spent the entirety of the walk just listening to the sounds of the forest. The birds whistling in the upper branches gave a soothing atmosphere, allowing my body to relax even more. The sun light filtered through gaps in the leaves and branches creating patterns on the ground in the shadows. Every day all I had to do was look outside and be greeted with the most beautiful place on the planet. Even with all the secrets this place held, I could never not call it home.

A beam visible on my face as the Mystery shack slowly came into view. I pushed open the door to see Ford spinning around arms over the vending machine protecting it from my gaze. "Watchya doing there?" puzzled by his behaviour.

His arms dropped to his side taking the sight of me in "I thought a tourist had arrived this early. Can't let anyone see what's down there." Curiosity came over his face as he crossed his arms "Anyway why are you here so early?"

"Bored." Throwing my head back to emphasis my point "Though one of the twins would be up so we could do something."

"Not just Dipper by any chance?"

I blushed as he said this "So you obviously know."

"Yeah, Stan told me last night about what happened. He sounded slightly disappointed though."

"Whys that?" Feeling my stomach drop, not realising how Stan would take our new relationship.

"Oh something about not being there to film the fight." We smiled as I realised he was having me on "Apparently you have a good right jab, he says."

"Well you know. Got to be the very best." Trying to flex the muscles in my arms getting him to crack up. "Yeah anyway, did Dipper tell you about the Laptop last night?"

His face instantly went serious at the mention of the Laptop "Yes, he told me all about it. I'm looking into it but I haven't found anything worthwhile yet. Well done however on breaking the code though."

"Thanks, just a thing Dad taught me about a few years back. But is that thing able to interfere with any other electronic devices?"

"Not unless it was plugged into it no, why's that?" I explained the events of last night to Ford from the moment I got into the truck to when I got home. Pale began to grip the sides of Fords face as I reached the point about it calling my death out. "Wendy this is very crucial information you have just told me. Is there, and don't lie to me here, is there anyone who would like to see you dead?"

I thought about it for a moment. Robbie was angry at me but he cared for me, none of my other ex's cared for that much to see me dead after I broke up with them and besides that I could only think of the shapeshifter. "The shapeshifter I'd say, but isn't he still trapped in the cryogenic tubes?"

"I'll go and check today but I don't think so. He wouldn't give a warning, just a full attack upon you." He stood there tapping his foot for a few seconds before continuing "Just stay alert. Whatever this is it means business, and this 'Mist' is its big plan to destroy us. Don't tell Dipper or Mabel about this. It would just get them worried and they'll begin to panic for your safety. I trust you can look after yourself but still… be careful." And with that he turned around opened the vending machine and went downstairs.

"Thanks." I said softly as the door closed behind him. That conversation though insightful, made what happened last night even worse to think about. If this think was enough to make Ford get worried what was it?

"Hey Wends." Dipper's voice broke my thoughts, not realising he had entered the room from behind me "Who were you talking too?"

I was about to tell him what Ford had told me but stopped remembering what he said about not telling them. "I was… talking to myself, yeah just talking to myself."

He didn't look convinced at that reply but didn't bring it back up "Ready to go?"

"When you are squirt." Putting on a brave face and smiling. "Let's go." And with that we walked out into the sun.

 **Not so happy with this chapter but had to include a view from Wendy's point of view about the situation and looming threat. Anyway sorry about no secure dates for updating. I just can't keep a schedule to save my life. Till next time.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

 **Reviews please guys, never know how well I'm going when it comes to these things. Thanks though to warprince2000 for the comment.**

(Dipper POV)

 _Somethings up with Wendy._ The way she's acting seems off, like she wants to say something. We had only just began walking into the woods before Wendy began to slow down to talk.

"So, what are we doing today?" her voice sounded slightly distressed and she seemed to force the sentence out.

"Well I planned for us to head to go to lake Gravity Falls, but first tell me what happened?"

"What do you mean?" looking shaken not expecting me to say anything about her.

"Don't even try to lie to me," Shaking my head "I've known you for roughly 3 years so I know all your reactions off by heart. I recognise fear when I see. Plus, I have to know when somethings wrong anyway. It's part of being a good boyfriend."

She let a smile creep on her face but by the time I noticed it, it was gone again. "It's not you Dipper. It's just…" She struggled to get the next words out of her mouth; just standing there nervously playing with her hair, pulling small strands of it gently. "It's just about the whole business yesterday and all. I thought for once we were going to have our first summer as a couple without a doomsday plot hanging over our heads."

I nodded my head taking in what she said. "If there wasn't any doomsday plot this wouldn't be much of a summer though would it?" Trying to get a smile back on her face. It worked as she smirked in response.

"Yeah suppose you're right. Something weird always has to happen in this town. Otherwise it wouldn't be home."

"There you go." Giving her a reassuring look "Not that bad is it?"

"Nah" Pulling me towards her with one of her arms "Get over her midget."

"Not anymore," letting her pull me close "Don't forget I'm nearly the same height as you."

"Nearly." Laughing as we got back to an easier walking pace. I felt like Wendy had something else to say that was on her mind but I didn't push her, she seemed to be in the wars so I felt like it was better to leave till later. "So what did you plan for us to do today?"

I shrugged my shoulders "Don't know, just thought it would be a quiet spot to spend time together. Maybe rent a boat and head out on the water. How does that sound?"

"Good, as long as we stay away from that floating island thing." We both let out a shiver thinking back to a summer ago where we went back to investigate the island again and having another repeat of what happened in my videos.

"Don't worry there is no way in the world I'm going near that again." We finally arrived at the lake walking onto the wharf.

So we going to be taking the Stan o war?" Wendy said referring to the old dingy which was till watertight.

"It still floats but after all these years, do you really want to go in it?"

"I'd rather not have to swim to shore if anything goes wrong."

So that settles it. I'll be back in a minute or so." I left Wendy gazing over the lakes surface as I wandered to the information centre run by Tate McGucket. "Hey any chance I could get a boat for the day, also a two packs of crisps and two ham sandwiches?" looking at the glass fridge in the back.

"Yeah that would be 8 bucks. Any damages to the boat will be charged depending on state of condition on return." Offering his hand out not even looking at me. I rummaged through my pocket and pulled out multiple coins. I selected the necessary number and handed him the payment. He gripped them in his hand brought them to his face, counting the coins before throwing them into the register. "Alright then" fishing through his pockets he pulled out a key on a chain as well as grabbing the food I purchased "Head to boathouse 7, keys to the door" Pointing in the direction of the shed.

"Thanks man" Pocketing the keys and placing the food in my many pockets, I began to walk away before quickly turning back "Have you caught up with your old man yet?" He just gave me a death stare saying nothing "I'll… just go then." Turning my back on him and walking at an increased pace. _Dodged a bullet there._ I continued along the dock looking for Wendy trying to spot her amongst the crowd of family's preparing to go on water before spotting her… with Robbie.

 _What's he doing here?_ Pausing at the sight of him bickering with Wendy _How did he even know we were here?_ Shacking the thoughts to the side, I walked up to the two catching in on the last part of their sentences "Even now you chose that piece of scum over me. He's just corrupted your mind!" Robbie growled voice getting darker as he went on.

"You corrupted me if anything, so back off unless you want a matching black eye." Wendy's voice back to that rough arrogant won't back down way of hers.

"Robbie, can't you tell you're not wanted" Interrupting the two as I stood by Wendy's side "Let's just avoid any unnecessary violence. I'm sure you would prefer it that way after last time." I said in the most monotone voice I could.

Robbie sneered at me "You're lucky you have your 'protector' here now, but in the future you won't be so lucky." He flipped his hood over his oily hair and shoving his hands into his pockets "You may have won the battle, but the war has only just begun. And at the end I'll be the one standing victorious." And with that he turned around and walked off along the rest of the beech.

Something in his words sparked something in my brain. Something about a war made me nervous. Thinking back to the recent events I couldn't help but feel suspicious. _Robbie and the Laptop couldn't be connected in anyway, could they? I mean was it only just coincidence he turned up the moment I retrieved it._ So deep in my thoughts I barely noticed Wendy standing in front of me clicking her fingers and waving her hand in my face.

"You in their dude? Dude?" Breaking out of my thoughts I began blinking a few times to clear my head. "Yo dude, did he actually get to you with that last bit?" Chuckling to herself.

"Nah just something I thought of." It was reassuring to see Wendy back in her strong minded attitude.

"Well, is it anything worth telling me seeing as it's that important to dwell on."

"No, not yet. Just a hypothesis." Deciding against telling her. _Don't need to ruin the rest of the day over your worries Dipper._

"Then let's get going." Grabbing my hand and puling me down the wharf. I couldn't help but blush as people began looking at up as she pulled us down the waterfront. I don't know how she doesn't notice everyone's gaze drifting over us.

I speed up to keep with her quicker pace of walking to try and reduce the onlookers while keeping an eye on the impending sheds. We continued to walk past them looking for number 7. "Here." Digging my shoes into the sandy shore as we stopped outside one made with corrugated iron panelling. Grabbing the key from my pocket I hastily undid the lock pushing open the door holding it with my right arm. "Ladies first." Holding my left hand out to her.

"What a gentleman." Doing a pretend giggle as she leads the way into the darkness tugging me inside after her. "Where's the light switch?"

"On it." Breaking myself away from her I walked over to a series of wires with a switch lazily hanging from its position on the wall. Flicking the switch on gave way to a freshly painted white open top row boat with a thin red strip of paint heading around the gunnels. Placed inside were a pair of well looked after oars placed inside resting on the benches.

"Looks seaworthy, I think." Wendy said turning back to me with a satisfied look on her face.

"Good, we got it for the whole day so at least we don't have to worry about ourselves emptying it out of water with a bucket." I walked over to the main door and threw open the latches before pushing them open, exposing the clear blue water.

"Hey Dipper, look at me." I turned around to see Wendy putting on the smallest life jacket in the corner of the room. "How do I look?" Holding her arms out straight unable to lower them to the restriction of the jacket spinning around slowly.

"I hate to say this but like a fool." Not turning down the chance to slip out my phone and take a couple of snapshots of the ridiculous sight before me.

"You better delete those." As she struggled to pull undue the straps.

"Not going to happen, I think I could sell these to Mabel and gain an easy $4 dollars."

"If that happens… Well I know where you live." We ended up laughing at the stiffness in the air. "But seriously I do."

"And I have no doubt that you wouldn't." as I grabbed a life jacket of my own slinging it on. Walking over to the boat I pushed my weight against it trying to send it into the water. "A little help needed here." Grunting as I barely moved an inch. Wendy came over and gave it a quick shove sending the boat into the water.

"Boosh." Giving an all too confident smile as she reached a hand down and pulled me to my feet. "Time to get some muscle little man."

"No need. You give me all the strength I'd ever need." Laughing as she turned her head to prevent me from seeing her face.

"Just get in the boat before I throttle you." I chuckled at her failed attempt of a threat but did as she asked, grabbing the oars and settling myself in a position to row.

"Wendy pushed us off before leaping into the boat causing a little bit of wake to push us about. As the water calmed down I began sending the boat away using what little muscles I did have to send us along. As our vessel glided gracefully along the water as I settled into a steady rhythm, while Wendy watched at all the others on the water and the view.

"Sure you can keep rowing? I can take a turn if you want?" impressed that I hadn't died in the first 200 meters.

"I'm all good. You do the heavy work on the shore and I'll make up for that here. Plus, this is one of the few things I can do pretty well." Feeling proud at my little achievement.

"Ok then, but you're doing the whole trip then." With a complete lack of support which pulled at me slightly. "Anyway, what are we going to do then?" leaning back against the back of the boat making my end of the boat stick out slightly.

"Well, I planned for us to head to Scuttlebutt island and have a picnic on the beach."

"Really?" Wendy's eyes raised at the sound of this" Not afraid of the Gobblewonker I suppose then?"

"Doesn't exist. Me and Mabel searched these waters multiple times and were unable to find anything." Giving her a reassuring smile "Plus the island is really quite beautiful on a clear day like today."

"I'll take your word for it." We sat in near silence for the remainder of the trip with every so often Wendy pointing out a unique shape in the cliff faces or the water and making a few comments about it. After a couple more minutes of rowing, Scuttlebutt island came in to view much to my relief. Fatigue was finally setting in, however, I refused to show and weakness in my actions grunting through the pain.

"For once Dipper, you're right the place does look pretty spectacular." I snorted at her comment, watching as her eyes grew as the dark green of the trees set in with the bright white of the sand against a clear blue backdrop.

"Pretty amazing eh? Thought it would be suitable for a first date." Glancing over my shoulder at the sight.

"Definitely, a lot better than going to the movies or something like every other guy has taken me." I mentally crossed off the movies as a potential date location for the future. I took a break letting the waves push us onto the sandy shore. Jumping out we pulled the boat up onto the sand to prevent it from floating away before setting off in the direction of the sign.

Stopping just before the sign Wendy couldn't help but cover the Scuttle and smirk. "Dipper, Butt island."

"Two years too late. Mabel and Soos did the exact same thing when we first arrived.

"Oh" looking a bit disappointed "Thought I was being original." I gave her a gentle pat on the back.

"Maybe another time." Before settling down in the sand "Come on, before I switch the insides of your sandwich with the real stuff."

That got her to laugh a bit "You wouldn't dare."

"Would I?" Lowering one of them closer to the ground.

Wendy just smirked "Then I'd just steal your one."

I paused for a minute to pretend like I was thinking through the situation "Fair enough. You have bested me. What can I do for you fair lady to accept my apology?" trying to pretend to be a knight to the extent of bending down on one knee and offering the sandwich like a blade.

"You may join me on this most romantic of days my fair knight." Taking the sandwich while speaking in a posh voice only Pacifica could have really nailed. We laughed as we began eating into the food that I continued to pull from my pockets.

"Not the most lavish of options but I thought it would do with the options available." Trying to defend the lack of variety.

"It's better than any of the food at your house anyway so it's good." Aware of my defence, allowing me to let out a mental sigh of relief.

"Thank god. I was worried about you getting food poisoning from food I was planning to bring so I bought this of Tate." In relief.

"Well, it seems my boyfriend doesn't care for me enough to only get cheap food." She said with an eye brow raised in what looked like annoyance. I looked down at my feet turning them in sand in shame.

"Sorry." I said quietly before I got a punch to my shoulder.

"Jesus man. I'm just kidding with ya. You need to relax once in a while." I looked back into her smiling face "Don't worry, the fact that you went to the extent of getting food that wouldn't poison me means a lot."

I smiled as she wrapped her arm around me drawing me closer to her, feeling the warmth that she gave off. We sat like that for a few minutes just taking in each other's presence.

"Anyway," thinking now was more appropriate time to discuss Robbie's behaviour earlier "why do you think Robbie was down at the lake?"

Wendy's face fell into one of deep thought as she ran over what I said. "Don't know. Weird us meeting again down on the waterfront. Why do you think he was stalking us or something?" giving me a cheeky grin aware of how I would react to his arrival.

"That's doesn't seem like Robbie's style, in saying so, it doesn't seem too farfetched." Throwing the idea out there.

"I know right. Nah, he seemed quite interested to talk to me, you know. How he approached me the moment you left."

"Did he say anything suspicious that would state his reasons for being there." Trying to see a connection in what she was saying.

"He just went on about me having to get away from you, almost like you were a danger to me." That threw me into a slight state of worry putting the dots together. _Warning Wendy about staying away from me, Robbie's weird behaviour and the Laptop. Is it somehow connected?_ "Dipper I've got to tell you something else."

 _Huh? What did she miss?_ Wendy took her hat off and gripped it in her hands squeezing it slightly. "Something happened on the way home yesterday…"

"What?" unaware of how distressed she looked.

"I… I kind of got a message…" My eyes widened at what she was saying. _Wendy held a key piece to the puzzle? Is that what she was going to tell me earlier?"_

"THIS IS AMAZING!" Letting the excitement get to me "You could hold the key to what really is happening!"

"Afraid it's not that simple." She said in a quiet voice as she repeated the message. "Run little girl. You have no chance against me. You and the rest of this town stand no chance against me this time Your death will bring my ultimate victory…" trailing off into silence, as I took in what she said.

"Well," unaware of what to say "That really is something…"

"See… what type of message is that?" her voice began to break as she continued on.

"Well at least that confirms that Robbie knows something if he's worried for your safety."

"What it means is that you and me are in the middle of something huge. Bigger than this entire town. Something that wants me dead." Tears forming in her eyes letting all of her emotions run free. I couldn't think of anything to say so wrapped my arms around Wendy as did the same.

"Don't worry. We'll find a way to get through this together. We survived the Weirdaggedon we can get through this."

"I know. It's just… I've never felt this helpless before and knowing that something horrible is going to happen and we're no closer to solving it."

"We'll get through this as always." I continued to hold her as we sat on the beach not noticing the presence overhead.

(3rd person)

"Good luck this time" it said to its self not letting the couple overhear "I'll break you this time Dipper and there is nothing you or anyone can do to stop it."

 **There we go. I've been incredibly lazy this week with it and its kind of disgusted me but I won't give up on this. PROMISE. Anyway more to come. Going to be a while however till you figure out who is really behind all this but the wait should be worth it. Till next time.**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

(Dipper POV)

 **So sorry for the late chapter. Been a week and a bit but school work was thrown at me in bucket loads so I've been taking it slow. Anyway enough excuses.**

"This isn't how I expected today to go down." I mumbled still sitting beside Wendy.

"That's the easy way of putting it." Wendy tried to give out a week laugh but failed coming short choking off.

"Come on, let's get you home then." Slowly standing to my feet, I offered a hand to Wendy as she carefully took my hand. Standing side by side we made our way to the boat gingerly rocking as the water gently pulled at boat, trying to pull it to its home.

I pushed the boat back into the water as Wendy clambered in grabbing the oars. Frowning I pushed us off before following Wendy. "I thought I was going to row us back?"

"Sorry, I just feel like I need to do something to get my mind off… you know." I nodded my head slightly showing I was aware of what she meant, however I couldn't help but not feel guilty. _I put her into this situation, so I need to be the one to fix it._ As desperate as I was to fix what had happened I couldn't think of anything that would even in the slightest cheer her up.

We sat in silence with the silence only being broken by small splashes from the oars touching the water. A few minutes of this allowed the tension to reach breaking point. Looking at the time I saw it was already nearing 4:00. "Wendy… I'm sorry about earlier. I shouldn't have brought it up but."

"Don't need to say anything." Cutting me off "I know what you're going to say but it's not your fault." Placing the oars down resting on the water's surface.

"You say that but it's just I know how hard this on you and I can't help but feel guilty." Looking down trying desperately to avoid her gaze.

"Bro its ok. This was going to come out eventually, you know how good I am at keeping secrets. Better now then never anyway." Scooting over and grasping my hands in hers.

"But…"

"But what? We can't let this keep us down. I just had a moment of weakness that's all." Glancing up I could see a reassuring grin plastered on her face. "Like you said, we can get through this." She used one of her hands to tilt my head till our eyes were together before giving me a passionate kiss on the lips.

I don't anything about magical kisses but the one Wendy was giving me made me feel like I was lifting off the ground. Her soft tender lips were easing me as I relaxed and began to kiss back. I could almost feel the love and care radiating off her as she leaned back breaking this kiss. "You ok dude? You seem petrified again." Wendy said giving a small chuckle at me.

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine." Unable to move. Something about getting kissed by the girl of my dreams just seemed to hold me in place. Wendy began laughing as I just sat there mesmerised by her beauty.

I began blushing as I finally began paying attention to my surroundings. "Ok we get it. I'm hopelessly in love with you, can you stop laughing at me?"

"Never, because you're mine Dipping-Sause. Mine for the end of time." I couldn't help but turn redder as she continued laughing at me while taking the final strokes. Wendy's precision couldn't have been better, landing the boat directly outside the boat sheds. She elegantly leaped from the boat landing on the dry sand and unclipped her lifejacket while waiting for me. I planted my foot on the edge and fell face first off the boat and into the shallow water.

This just caused Wendy to fall on the ground rolling in joy at seeing my clumsiness in action as I pulled myself up completely drenched. "Thanks for the assistance." My voice heavily layered in sarcasm.

"Sorry, it's just you are so adorable when you are embarrassed and nervous."

"Same goes for you too." Taking off my own jacket "Now help me with this behemoth." Yanking at the side of the boat. Wendy came to my side and we pulled the boat up the ramp and into the shed. Throwing the jackets into the corner we left and I closed the door behind us locking it. "Well that was nice to do something different for once."

"Yeah, pity it's over now." Wendy said looking a bit disappointed but still happy.

"You know, maybe it doesn't have to end." Something coming to me.

"What do you mean?" Giving me a questionable look.

"How would you like to stay the night? Hang at the shack for the for the night?" Secretly hoping she would accept.

"That sounds awesome. More time to spend with my bro." My face lit up like a lightbulb excited with the idea "I'll just have to go back home and grab some clothes for the morning"

"Cool then." As we arrived back at the information centre, I handed the keys over not bothering to stick around and chat. "Better keep moving then, if there's gonna be a chance your dad will let you out after dark."

"Sure that isn't just because you're scared of the dark?" giving a knowing glance at me.

"I only panicked once." Scowling as I remembered back to when me and Soos got trapped in the basement with no power where the place was thrown into absolute darkness. After a couple of hours, I begun hyperventilating to the point where I ended up fainting, only to be revived with everyone surrounding me with scented candles.

"Maybe so, but not going to forget." Smiling to herself as she saw my discomfort.

"I'll find something on you one day." Being a tad annoyed at my lack of comeback.

"Maybe when hell freezes over." I chuckled at her confidence, knowing everyone has a weakness.

"Does the fact that we've been best mates forever at least not count for some extra caring?"

"If anything it should mean I have more of a right to do this." As we came up to a crossroad. "Well this is where we split? Anytime I should arrive?"

"Nah, won't matter. Probably not too late though, otherwise I might be in the dreamscape."

"Ok be there shortly before 8:00 then." As she turned in the opposite direction to me "See ya soon."

"Yeah, see you soon." Unable to whip the fresh grin off my face. I jogged home as fast as possible completing the mile walk in less than 4 minutes from the pure excitement coursing through my veins.

"Dip Dip! Where have you been all day?" called the squeaky voice of Mabel from the open window upstairs.

"Be up there in a sec and I'll tell you all about it." Unable to hold the excitement in my voice. The time spent from entering the shack to entering the attic seemed to be a blur, as I almost flew into the room.

"Woah, bro. Why so jumpy? Any moment it might seem like you'll sprout wings and jump out the window and fly away." Confusion written all across her face.

"Wendy." That was all I could mutter out as I collapsed back onto my bed.

"What about her?" suddenly letting out a gasp as she put two and two together and ended up with three "She BROKE up with you? How could she?!"

"What? No that's not what happened." Sitting upright from where I lay, worried she was going to do something rash "Where did you get that from?"

"Oh… Ii just… That's irrelevant" looking nervously from side to side trying to find a way to change subject "So what did happen then?"

I laid back down in relief at her change in perspective "I had… an interesting and amazing date." Mabel instantly let out a high pitched squeal at the sound of the word date.

"SO THAT'S WHAT YOU WERE DOING! TELL ME EVERYTHING!" throwing herself at me, causing me to narrowly lean to the side to avoid being hit by my 55kg sister.

"Calm down then I will." Mabel plopped herself on the side of the bed in agreement as I told her about what happened.

"Bro, you ruined an amazing opportunity." Shaking her head as I told her what happened on the island.

"I know, it's just…"

"Just that you are an idiot. You don't know how to treat a girl do you?"

"You can answer that yourself. How many girlfriends have I had?"

I know she's your first yeah, yeah. Not my fault that girls at home go running for their lives when they see you." Smile on her face trying to rouse me up "Girls like simple things that mean a lot. Why do you think Wendy fell for Robbie those years back? It's because he 'created' a message to tell her his feelings."

"So you're saying I should learn how to play the guitar and write a song?" confused at what she was getting at.

"No, God sometimes you're an idiot" throwing her hands in the air with an exasperated sigh "Do something meaningful to show your love for her. It's not that difficult."

I sat there taking in what she said. Mabel had a point I hadn't done anything special to share with Wendy. But in saying that I had nothing to offer. All I had was my brains and wit. The only really special thing about me was the Birthmark on my forehead.

That was it! Eagerly I grabbed Mabel and gave her a hug "Thanks for the advice. I know just what to do." Before rushing off to the bathroom to prepare myself for the evening.

10 minutes later I left my room having already prepared the necessary stuff for the night. After making sure I was properly washed and the strong smell of cologne hanging over me. Dressed in a simple buttoned up short sleeved shirt and blue jeans I made my way downstairs to grab a plate of dinner before Wendy arrived.

"Who are you and what have you done with my great nephew?" Stan asked as I wandered into the dining room. Only Him and Mabel had come for dinner, Ford was still out and yet to come back I guessed.

"Guess that's a good sign. Grabbing a white cloth out off the table and tucking it into my shirt, trying to avoid any dinner getting on my stainless clothing.

"No seriously, what's happening? You never dress nicely."

"Thanks for that." A bit annoyed by the comment, thinking I had a good taste in clothes. Thankfully Mabel interrupted before I could lash back.

"He's invited Wendy around." Walking in and placing a platter of spaghetti and meatballs on the table in front of us.

"And this is why I don't cook anymore. 5 Star gourmand dinners for a low and cheap price." Grabbing his utensils and dumping a mass amount of food on his plate. "On the topic of Wendy however, its fine that she's around, just better not hear any creaking in the night."

"STAN! Why would you think that?" Feeling my body tense up as my body temperature rose instantly.

Stan just leaned back laughing "So defensive there. I could almost swear that I could guess that you've already done it."

I looked away from his smiling face and grabbed the plater pulling it closer towards me trying to not show him how much that ticked me off. "Be nice to him." Mabel said "He hasn't even had a romantic moment with her yet."

"I thought you were on my side." Trying to sound in disbelief to try and get Mabel to re-join my side of the story.

"Sorry bro, but you haven't. You said it yourself. You ruined today that's why you're trying to make it up now."

"Don't ask for any advice kid. Ain't gonna give you any." Stan piped up from his seat with spaghetti still hanging out of his mouth and on his shirt.

"Didn't want any anyway." Rolling my eyes at his disgusting appearance. After eating dinner in relative silence for a while I tried to reengage the conversation "So Ford not back yet I see?"

"Nah, said he would be back late. Said something about a bunker but nothing to worry about." Ford said.

"He didn't go empty handed did he?" Mabel said obviously thinking what I was about the shapeshifter.

"Took the plasma rifle of his. Don't worry about him, he survived 30 years in another dimension. A walk at night won't kill him."

"I'd be interested to know if he finds anything." Placing my knife and fork together becoming increasingly aware of the fact I kept looking at the time. "Well think it's time I left you guys." Taking out the cloth and grabbing my plate placing it on the kitchen table top.

"See you in the morn." Stan said while Mabel just gave me a cheeky grin.

"Same." Giving me a knowing smile. I shrugged it off though as I heard a couple of knocks on the door. My eye widened as I dashed towards the door. Getting ready to open the door, I quickly patted down my hair before opening the door.

I don't know if I had a heart attack a few moments ago but man I was seeing an Angel. Wendy was dressed in a long white shirt passing her waist with a pair of blue skinny jeans fitting to her slim body with a pair of black slip on shoes. She had a pale red lipstick on just lighter than her hair somehow making her eyes stand out even more than normal. "Didn't come over dressed did I?" giving a shy smile as if she was unsure about how gorgeous she looked.

"Not at all." I managed to stutter out still adjusting to my breath being taken away "Come on in." pulling the door open just a bit wider to allow her to enter while I held the door.

"Didn't arrive to early or anything?" seeming slightly concerned about her getup with constant glances down at her clothes hugging her frame tightly.

"No," shaking my head "Just finished dinner so we've got the night to ourselves."

"So what's the plan then?" Slightly warming up with the nervousness in my voice, telling her I was as nervous as her.

"Well if we go up the ladder, you'll find out." Heading over to the curtain drawing it open to expose the entrance. "Laddies first." Bowing to try and ease the tension gripping my chest.

"Such a gentleman" Smiling at my actions "If I'm not gobsmacked when I get up though I'll be a tad disappointed by how much of a reveal you're making this out to be." Placing her hands on the rungs and pulling herself up. I waited at the base until I heard the shutter open and a gasp of amazement before I started to climb up, smirking to myself the whole way.

As I hauled myself onto the roof, Wendy stood there with her hands covering her mouth in astonishment at my work. The lawn chairs were moved to the side exposing a red and white cotton blanket stretched over the roof. Squared yellow pillows lay against the slanted roof on one end with a wicket basket placed in the centre. Uncovered wax candles were lit in a circle surrounding the scene illuminating the surroundings.

"Is this for us?" her voice in disbelief at the picture in front of her.

"For you." I said grabbing one of her hands and holding it to my side, running my thumb over her knuckles smiling at her unable to break away. Hearing this she turned to look at me. The candle light flickering over one side of her face showing me the joy in her eyes. "Well take a seat." Sitting on the blanket and leaning back resting my head on one of the pillows.

Wendy crept next to me and gently lowered herself next to me doing the same as me. "Guessing this isn't all you have for us?" Taking a look at the confident smile plastered on my face with the confidence she was giving me.

"Just look up." She turned her head away from me and gazed into the sparkling sea of stars above us dancing in the sky.

"Its… Its…" Wendy was unable to continue on as she tried to hold back the tears forming in her eyes.

"Are you ok?" Now becoming concerned at the change she made. Did she not like it? My thoughts were once again broken however as she grabbed my cheeks and pulled me close giving me a passionate kiss. Words are unable to describe the feelings I had rushing through my body as adrenaline felt like it was being made at 200 miles an hour. The fact that this kiss however was special. This one had all the love, caring and kindness in the world as time seemed to slow to a stop as we were in each other's grasp.

"It's absolutely amazing." Wendy whispered softly not wanting to break the moment as she held my face with her soft hands. "No-one has ever done anything like this for me."

"Well, you know. He girl of dreams only deserves the very best." Blushing at her words.

"Every moment I spend with you is a dream. Something I never want to awake from." Putting her arms around me and drawing me in close. "Looks like I own my own constellation now. Don't need the one up there."

"That birthmark is the whole reason I thought of this." I said gently as I gazed back up into the sky. "Everything the universe has to offer sitting up there for us to experience together."

"Thank god I've got the best person in the world to experience with it." Joining me in my gazing. We sat there for what felt like hours just pointing out the constellations like Scorpius, Hercules and Cygnus.

"Dipper… I love you."

"I turned to look into the emerald eyes of the Wendy taking in what she said "I love you too."

"No Dipper. I've never felt the same way about anyone else. I truly love you. I don't understand how for the past years I've never seen you in the same light, but over these last few days I've never felt more whole in my entire life. When I say I love you, I mean it for now and for all eternity."

"Wendy" I whispered back "I feel the same. For now, and forever. You and me together forever."

"Together Forever." And with that we lay in silence looking at the sparkling lights in the sky as we fell asleep in each other's arms.

 **Sorry that this took forever. I don't plan to leave a break between chapters this long but I promise I'm not done with this story. Once started, to the end. Till next time.**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

 **Later than usual sorry. Wrote half of the chapter then didn't like where it was going so scraped it and restarted. I rushed the story making the plot feel rushed and forced, so went back for the better story. Thanks for the positive support. The comments that I get really help.**

(Dipper POV)

The sound of small clicks edged at the corner of my sub consciousness. Prying open my eyes had to deal with the glaring sunlight shining down on me. I tried to raise my arm to block the light to allow time for my eyes to adjust but I couldn't. After waiting a few more moments than usual my vision was restored to the point where I could see the thing holding my arm down. Wendy lay curled up with her head laying across my arm. Her red hair covering patches of her face looking graceful as always. A small smile was visible on her freckled face looking calm in the bliss of the morning sun.

"You two look so adorable." The sudden voice shattered the near silence of the morning as I carefully looked over to where the voice came from.

"Mabel!" I hissed, seeing a camera held in her hands where she was obviously taking pictures of us. "Stop that."

"We both know that's not isn't going to happen." A massive smile exposing her white teeth, grinned back at me "Don't worry these are only going in the scrapbook. Mum and Dad however, are going to LOVE this."

"When I get my hands on you…" I was going to make a couple threats about destroying her sweaters or something if she didn't delete them, when Wendy stirred.

"Dipper… what's all the noise about?" sounding weary lifting her head off my arm and gazing confused into my eyes.

"It seems we have ourselves a stalker." Throwing an annoyed glance at Mabel.

"It's not Tambry is it?" As she rolled off my arm to get a look at who was there. "Thank god. Just Mabel."

I stared at the back of Wendy's head in amazement "Thank god? What do you mean 'Thank God'? Mabel's been standing there taking pictures of us for lord knows how long, and you're fine with that?"

"Look on the bright side" twisting her head to face me "It could be Tambry."

I contemplated this for a while. If Tambry did catch us, this news would be all over the town like wildfire. Especially after how our first relationship post went down. "You got a point." I said hesitantly "But you can't deny what Mabel is going is creepy raising my other arm to point at her once again taking pictures.

"Yeah" facing Mabel again "Can you please stop taking picture?" she said calmly. I rolled my eyes at the attempt knowing Mabel would just continue snapping pictures till I got up.

"Sure thing Wendy." Lowering her camera to her side. I just lay there in amazement.

"So when I ask you, you continue your little photo shoot, but when Wendy asks you listen?" Annoyance and confusion apparent in my voice.

"She said please." She simply stated like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"When I get my hands on you." I growled hauling myself to my feet getting ready to chase her as she dashed down the ladder.

"Give her a break dude. She's doing what any sister would do. Find a way to extort her brother and twist him in her fingers." I glanced at her while she stared blankly back at me "What? It's true."

I simply turned away briefly trying to comprehend the mind and logic of a girl's mind. "Let's just go downstairs." Giving up on the enigma of women.

"Sure. Just let me get ready." Wendy much slowly pulled herself to her feet before leaning back as far as her back would go, allowing me to hear several cracks and sore bones. Quickly brushing herself down she swiped her to one side of her head before stating she was ready. I led the way downstairs keeping an eye out for Mabel as I held my hand out for Wendy to steady herself with.

"Thanks." As she made her way down before standing next to me in a silence. "Well I should probably get to work now."

"Why not spend some more time with me? We could go out and do something?" a little surprised by her reluctance to spend more time with me.

"As much as I would love too, I actually have to do my job for the extra cash needed for other things. While Soos wouldn't mind me taking more time of work, Stan does. And we both know how much Soos still follows Stan's instructions." I groaned out in annoyance knowing that she was right.

"Well maybe later today or tomorrow then?"

"Yeah, maybe not today. Have to check in with the fam at some stage every 24 hours so no promises but I'm open for it. But first I'm going to get changed." Grabbing a small backpack, I didn't notice Wendy bring in last night hidden behind the counter.

"Cool then. Guess I'll leave you to that then." Walking backwards gingerly before entering the kitchen to make myself some breakfast. The usual talkative room was quite as everyone seemed to be up and about doing their own business as I made myself some cereal and ate in silence. Finishing up, I placed my bowl on top of the growing number of dishes. Having nothing better to do I reluctantly set myself to work washing and drying them.

Five minutes passed as I placed the last of the bowls into the cupboard. Brushing my hands by my sides I could feel the wrinkly texture to them, making everything feel so soft. I slightly shuddered at the unsettling feel of them. I wandered around the house, hands in pockets trying to find something to do. I thought about seeing Wendy and talking with her, but the number of voices I could hear in the gift shop suggested she was busy with tourists.

I walked up to the back door gently twisting the handle exposing the forest in all its colour standing there almost staring me down. For a moment I just gazed into the blackness of the forest getting small vibes running through my body. Against all my bitter judgement telling me to head inside and sit in front of the TV. I stepped onto the grass hopping as I flicked on a pair of sneakers wandering towards the thick blackness. I had no idea what on earth I was doing but it felt somehow like there was something I needed to see. I don't know how to explain it well, I just had an icy chill going through my body edging me on.

Stepping into the forest I walked through the trees looking around as if something was just going to be there. As if something was going to leap at and present itself to me. As usual nothing did though. I continued my walk trying to spot anything out of the ordinary, looking at every bird twice, ears open for the slightest snap of a twig, anything. I was so on edge looking up and about, I failed to spot the hole at my feet as I catapulted forwards into a pit.

I stuck my arms out to keep me up but the shock of the fall caught me off guard as I heard a sharp click as I fell onto my side. I gasped as pain rushed through my left arm "Oh Crud." I said through gritted teeth as the pain sunk in. I gently pressed it with my other arm, wincing as the pain was triggered every time I touched it.

"Please lord don't be broken." Silently whispering up to the sky. Thankfully the pain didn't seem to be at the point where it was worth screaming about so it was probably fractured. Standing up on my feet taking care not to bang anything, I hauled myself out using my good arm to get a grasp of the ground for help.

Out of the death trap, I finally got a decent look at it. Actually it was pretty easy to of missed it. Being surrounded by ferns and tall trees, there was actually a ring of shade surrounding the hole making the area look quite ominous. The hold itself was nothing special anyway. Looking one-metre-deep with a similar radius it looks like someone might have been searching for something specific. I quickly had a glance around confirming my suspicions. What the person was looking for they knew it was here. Not some random search by the lack of other holes even though it must have been very well hidden.

 _Maybe because it was visible above the ground and just needed to dig the rest of it out? That still doesn't make sense though. What could be hidden out in the middle of the forest worth digging up?_ I stood there contemplating the options for a bit longer in my head but unable to come to any conclusions. Giving up I mentally took a picture of its location and how I got here and walked out of the circle. Sound flocked back to my ears with birds chirping loudly in the branches above.

 _Huh. Weird how the just started up like that. Almost like magic…_ I froze where I stood spinning around to glance in the ring. I didn't once notice how quiet everything was in the hole. Must have been my imagination. Wasn't it?

Walking up to the rim of shadows I tenderly placed one foot into the circle, half expecting something to grab my leg and haul me away. Nothing happened. Stepping into the circle fully the difference was immensely noticeable. Sound wasn't gone, but muted in a way where you had to strain your ears to hear anything.

I felt my heat increase rapidly as the revelation took me by surprise. That means whatever was here was linked to something paranormal. If only we still had the journals I could maybe link this together. I cursed myself silently for my mistake all those years ago, but turned around and began to walk away, excited to get to the mystery shack and tell Ford about the revelation I'd found. I took my time wandering back thinking I was on the right path only to somehow end up on the main road into town.

"Ok, maybe I don't know this place as well as I though." Rubbing the back of my head awkwardly, realising the long walk to the shack ahead of me. I trudged onwards down the road being carefully not to swing my sore arm into myself. A good while passed with me just walking on, beginning to regret bringing an IPod or something to keep myself occupied as the sun beat down on the back of my neck.

After what felt like forever the shack began looming out of the distance to my relief. I had to force myself onto the side of the road as cars roared pass me heading both directions. I never took into account the amount of people who actually fell for the tourist trap. Every so often a fellow would walk in however and not be fooled by the tacky objects and cheap merchandise and leave in a huff, but never did it damage the stores credibility, or whatever credibility it had in the first place.

A bus flew out of the parking lot throwing dust into the air, momentarily blinding me as I squinted through the yellowish fog blinding everything for a moment. I ended up pushing through the front door bent over in a coughing fit and the dust particles filled my lungs.

"Good to see that you've been getting some fresh air sport." And there was the voice of the devil. I tilted my head upwards to look at my tormentor. Of course there he was leaning on his mystery ball cane looking down at me.

"Why torment me like this?" straitening my back to look him in the eyes.

"Because it's fun." Smiling even more "What else is an old man meant to make fun of?"

"Tourists?" waving my arms around me to the masses looking at badly made shirts and printed cups.

"Kid, when you've been doing this for as long as I have there is only so much fun to make of them. You on the other hand come once a year, gives me a chance to blow some steam onto someone new. Plus, they don't ever react as well as you do."

"Wait a sec. You mean to say, the only reason you tease me and wind me up is for our amusement?"

"Not the only reason but its high on the list."

I threw my hand into the air "There's a list? Why am I not surprised?"

"Because you shouldn't be. Kid I'm now going to ask you to stop your tantrum now, you're getting looks from potential customers."

"Sure, because I don't want people getting pissed by the fact the cornicorn is actually a fake."

"That's the spirt, but keep that last one to yourself or I'll get you back in the wolf costume." He turned around to face the people in the room "EVERYONE WHO PAID FOR THE TOUR, FOLLOW ME!" He left the building in my guess towards the small carriage train leading a small group after him.

"He had a point you know." Turning to my left I saw that Wendy looking down as she placed multiple items into a plastic bag for the customer in front of her. She had gotten changed out of the clothes from last night into her usual getup with the addition of the name tag on her shirt.

"What do you mean?" Slightly shocked that she would stick up for Stan than defend me.

"People were giving you bad looks. Can't have my boyfriend being looked down upon by the local populace." Still not taking her attention of the person in front of her as she wrapped up another sale.

"Fair enough" taking a look at the line at had formed trailing to the other end of the store "Any chance you will get time off soon?" hoping she would say yes but doubtful by the mass of people still flourishing into the store.

"Sorry dude, with this many people, I might not even get break for the next two hours or so. No clue why there are so many of them, but not today." Quickly looking at me and frowning at my appearance "Bro what happened to your arm?"

I quickly looked down to see that I was cradling it in a weird way. "I might have fallen in a hole or some sorts." I said quietly trying to not let anyone overhear my failure.

"Dumb move bro. Doesn't look to bad though, might just be a sprain. Let Ford have a look though; he seems to know nearly everything."

"Yeah, speaking of Ford where is he?" Looking around my immediate surroundings trying to spot the old man.

"He's just come back from his wanderings, he's in the house somewhere. Mate, I don't mean to be rude though but I'm going to need to ask to leave me alone. I'm holding up the queue even more now." She looked truly looked gutted in saying that but I got the jest.

"Nah, I got ya. See you later then?"

"Sure, I'll find you when I get off, before I go."

"Cool" taking a few steps back "See ya Wendy."

"Later." Turning back to an impatient women tapping the desk counter with her nails. I went off then in search of Ford, making my way through all the rooms to find him passed out on the chair in the lounge, snoring his head off.

"Grunkle Ford. Ford wake up." I started nudging him gently trying to stir the man but he just continued snoring peacefully not even acknowledging my presence. "Oh man, please don't let me regret this." I reached over and grasped his nose squeezing the nostrils shut. A few grunts and a snort later I had a wide eyed uncle glancing around the room before focusing in on me.

"Dipper, whatcha want?" voice quite low and gravelly obviously a tad annoyed by being awoken.

"Sorry just needed to ask you a few things."

Ford rested his head back and took in a deep breath "Sure, fire away."

"First is my arm badly injured?" This seemed to light an unsettling look in his face. He swept his arms out and grasped the sore one I held out for him, wincing slightly at the pain.

"It's just a sprain, don't use it for any heavy lifting and you'll be all good." looking angrily at me "Word your next questions carefully. I've been out in the woods all night looking for hints to the latest anomalies you and Wendy described. So if this next one is about something stupid like a sore arm, you're in trouble."

I nodded my head in acknowledgement. It wasn't often I got to see Ford like this and I was never a good sight so it was always best to take things slowly. "What do you know about enchanted circles and holes?"

"What?" all the rage visible in his face being dropped in an instant to be replaced with confusion. "What do you mean? Like an ancient burial ground?"

"No." I began describing the events leading up to my discovery and realization about the magic capability of it silencing all the noise out. The whole time Ford just looked confused. No signs of worry or excitement just confusion.

"Could you take me to this spot now by any chance?" I mentally groaned thinking about all the walking I had to do. "Yeah, I'll give you a moment to get ready first."

"Yeah, if I'm going out again I'll need a flask of coffee." Hauling himself out of the seat and stretching. I heard the multiple clicks of protest his body made as he entered the kitchen. I stood in the same spot however, just getting to grip with the close call of avoiding a fierce scene. I reluctantly made my way to the back door and waited for Ford to finish up. A few minutes later he joined me with the plasma rifle in one hand and a flask in the other.

"Sure we'll really need that?" pointing at the gun dangling down by his side.

Taking a quick swig from the flask he just looked through the window off into the distance "You never know, better prepared than not."

"Sure…" trying to think what on earth would even think about attacking the two of us. Ford can look fierce enough without it to ward of any of the small creatures of the forest. Letting those thoughts die, I pushed open the door and lead the way into the dark void of the forest.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

 **Holy Crud. This has definitely been the hardest chapter I have had to write and definitely the longest. At first I rewrote the chapter then I struggled finding the best way to end it, and more chaos like that. I've just been dealing with multiple internals as well so things have been slow on the writing end. Anyway to the story.**

We pushed onwards into the forest heading in the direction mapped in my head. Going off the slightest weirdly shaped tree to give me an idea in which way it was. Before I knew it I was standing at the edge of the circle being just able to see the pit, through the ferns surrounding it.

"Here we are." Pointing out the ring around the whole for Ford to see. Ford, however, didn't give me a second glance as he took a knee examining the circular shape surrounding it. He took a few moments to examine the anomaly before glancing up searching the trees for something. "What you looking at?" Squatting down behind him to try and see what he was looking at.

"I'm looking…" pausing as he squinted to the tree tops "For whatever is making this perfect circle, but I can't see anything." Frowning at the mention of that.

"So that means that there is nothing casting a projection down causing the perfect shape, right?"

"You got it. That means whatever is causing this is mystical or supernatural in some way." Getting to his feet and walking into the circle to get a closer examination of the pit. "Dipper look her" I walked u next to him and took a closer look at what he was pointing at. "See these smooth cuts in the ground?" I nodded not exactly sure where this was going "These are not natural in the geographic formation of the ground. By looking at the cuts in the soil, it has a slight curvature in shape."

"So…" Rolling my hands to emphasis him getting to the point.

"It shows signs that someone used a shovel to dig this. It means that someone purposely came here with the intention of digging something out. Recently as well."

"Wait, you mean this was done in the last week or so."

"Not even two days' tops. There are no signs of erosion, not even in the slightest meaning that it whoever was here, was here recently. But what really worries me is the use of magic or whatever this circle is made of. All we know is that the person wasn't experienced in the supernatural so that the object here was the source of it."

"You're convinced this was an excavation of some kind don't you?"

"Well, all the signs point there. No one digs a hole for no reason. That's not what we should be focused on right now. What we should be focused upon is how do we get whatever was here back. It must have a stupendous amount of magical residue to leave a lasting affect like this."

Today just happened to be full of surprises. First finding this magical spot and hen Ford unable to even pick up anything about it, besides that it was dangerous. "So where on from here them?"

"Well seeing as there is no signs of the person getting whatever it was out of here, we have nothing. Nil. Zilch. Nada."

"Wait, you're saying we just forget about this?" Getting a bit annoyed by the work we had done analysing the scene only for it all to be shut down.

"On the contrary. Keep searching but we have no leads. Nothing to go off. We just have to wait until something happens changing the situation for us."

I lowered my head in disappointment. The first real taste of the supernatural this summer for it to be shut down by lack of leads of all things. Ford noticed my disappointment and put a supporting arm on me. "Don't worry kid, you did all you could. If anyone should be disappointed it should be me. I've spent the last couple of years here and you've found more stuff in three days than I did in a month." Offering a reassuring smile "Head back to the shack, I'll be with you soon."

"Sure thing." Still unable to get my mood back up as I turned around and shuffled away into the forest. _When am I going to get answers to anything? Already things are sparking up and I am barely doing anything._ Feeling my chest grow hard as the same thoughts of doubt echoed through my mind, repeating again and again. _At least Wendy might be done soon._ The thought of Wendy instantly made the tightness easy slightly as I imagined her beside me, her calm, humorous self. I concentrated on her so much it almost felt like she was walking beside me.

By the time I reached the shack all the slivers of guilt were gone, revitalising the energy inside me. Making my way inside I made a small detour by the kitchen where I grabbed an apple crunching into it to fill the empty stomach I didn't realise I had for the last hour. Tossing the core into the bin I wandered back into the gift shop I stuck to the back of the room, watching the chaos as Wendy struggled with the few remaining stragglers.

"Come on people! We're closing the store now; I have to request that you leave the store now!" Pointing her finger at the main door as anger grew in her voice as people slowly shuffled towards the door.

"Been a while since I've seen you angry." I called from the back of the room. The expression on Wendy's face instantly changed to one of relief seeing me walk towards her.

"You wouldn't believe the amount of people I had to deal with." As she ripped off her name tag and placed it on the counter top.

"I think I can imagine quite well." Thinking back to midday with the overwhelming number of people then.

"At least Stan and Soos should be happy. I easily made over $6,000 today at the minimum pulling open the cash register to show me the overflowing amount of cash.

"They will be. Stan will be happy with any sort of cash coming in, while Soos… well Soos is always happy."

I couldn't help but laugh thinking of the man child. Only a life or death scenario could really break the cool character that he had. "So want to go and hang out for a while?" Eagerly looking forward to spending more time with her.

"Yeah about that." I frowned slightly hearing the hesitance in her voice. "I might of organised a hang out with the gang after work today, last night before I came over." She rubbed the back of her head awkwardly, seeing the energy in me.

"Oh" feeling a pang of disappointment hit me. I smiled though not going to show her how upset I was. "That's ok then. I guess I'll leave you then to meet them."

"Yeah," I watched her stand up and head to the door "so get your stuff and let's go."

"Wait, I'm coming?"

"Yeah dude. I ain't leaving my man here all on his own to wallow in your mystery stuff. Truth be told, they asked for you to come with us."

I felt a smile break across my face and the weight disappear from my chest. "Let's go then." unable to hold the excitement in me as I bounced across the room to Wendy's side. She opened the door and we walked onto the porch as a van pulled up into the parking lot. We raced across to it as someone from the inside opened the door for us as we leapt into the vehicle.

"Hey Wendy. Hey Mr Fun times." Said the easy voice of Nate, sitting in the middle row. Next to him sat Lee, leaving Tambry and Thompson sitting in the driver and passenger seats.

"Hey guys. Thanks for the invite." As me and Wendy crawled into the second from back row.

"You didn't think we'd forget you, did you?" Lee said "There is a reason you've got that name. There is always some excitement to be had with you around."

"Plus can't have Wendy sulking the entire time since you couldn't come." Tambry called from the front, not looking up from the phone in her hands "Pretty funny how she almost seemed to beg through the texts she sent me."

"Tambry shut up." I almost burst out laughing at the look of pure embarrassment Wendy had on her face.

"I don't know I pretty keen to hear the rest of this." Leaning on the seat in front of me in anticipation of what else was to be said.

"Oh not much. Just going on about how she would promise to break my phone if I didn't invite you."

This time I couldn't hold the laughter in. I began laughing even harder as I saw that Wendy was covering her face with her hands leaning down out of site. "Tambry that's enough or I'll go through with that promise."

"Don't worry. The next few texts after that are for my ears only. But I'll say that she did say that you were a great kisser." Finally turning backwards to get a look of my expression in response to what she said.

I couldn't help but feel a tinge of heat in my checks at the comment. "Wendy, I knew you cared about me, but that much?" trying to shift the conversation off me.

"Tambry, I'm coming forwards." Placing her hands on the seat in front, standing up only to be pushed down by the forwards momentum of the van as it lurched out of its stationary spot.

"Sorry dudes. The gas pedal is a bit rusty." Taking a look in the mirror though exposed his grinning face, making me guess the only reason he did that was to prevent a fight. As the Van pulled out onto the road, I finally noticed the lack of a certain downy atmosphere.

"Where's Robbie?" I said questioning at the lack of the black greasy haired individual.

"We ditched him," Nate said simply "After he smashed you, Me and Thompson went to see him as he left the slammer. We told him enough was enough. We'd taken his crap for years as friends but he took one look at the line between right and wrong and flipping sprinted for a kilometre past it."

At this point Thompson took over "He lost his shit. He started swearing as us about how the only reason we had any friends was because of him and we'd take him back the next day. As you can see that hasn't happened and it won't till he gets his problems under control."

"I tried going to his house and talking to him" said Tambry as she looked up from her phone and gazed out of the window. I caught her face in the reflection in the mirror and she actually seemed to be quite upset. "But he wasn't there. His parents said he had been acting differently after that. Going on about some plan of his. Well that's what they said when they saw him. Apparently he's barely been home in the past few days." She looked back down as she continued.

"Oh man." I felt like there was little else I could say to ease the situation back into the same cheerful vibe as before.

"Dudes just forget about it." Lee said, slight grin on his face "He'll get his problems together no matter how long it takes. In the meantime, no use in sulking over what he's done."

"Dude's right. Plus, we're here so no point in sulking any further." Thompson called as the van slowed to a crawling pace.

I tried to put on a wide smile but I felt somewhat guilty about what happened to Robbie. Even though what he did was wrong I shouldn't have pushed him. The though niggled at the back of my head as everyone else jumped out of the now open doors. "Hey dude, you coming or what?" The grinning face of Wendy reappeared from around the open gap.

"Yeah, yeah," I pulled myself up and shifted towards the door. Finally getting out I gazed out at my surroundings. If I had been paying more attention on our trip I would've easily guessed where we were heading. In front of us lay the entirety of Gravity Falls, from one end of the valley to the other. We were in the place where Gideon had chased us in his giant metal robot to the near archway overlooking the valley.

"Didn't think you guys knew about this place." Walking up to the rest of the group as they stood mere meters away from the edge.

"Bro, you may think yourself some sort of genius. But you have no idea how many places we know of that we are yet to show you." Tambry said smiling to herself as we all gazed over the sight in front of us.

"Ignoring the obvious error there," smirking as I said this "This place is just amazing."

"The view on the way down is better though." Nate called out from behind me. _Wait what?_ I felt a sinking feeling as I turned around and instantly began paling at the sight of him pulling what looked like rock climbing gear out of the trunk.

"That better not be what I think it is." My voice quivering at the sight of it.

"You guessed it. Six pairs of abseil equipment with helmets included. From yours truly." Adding in a little bow as the others began cheering at him.

"Didn't let us down this time bro." Lee followed up grabbing a harness and hooking himself up with the others following suit.

"You've got to be kidding yourself if you think I'm getting in that." Taking a step backwards.

The group looked confused at this "You knew what you were signing up for we you came didn't you?" I followed everyone's gaze towards Wendy, who skittishly rubbed her neck.

"I might have forgot to tell him…" she glanced down trying to ovoid the daggers I was glaring at her.

"Well, you're here now. So there isn't much you can do except man up." Nate walked up to me and forced a harness into my arms. I just gazed at it, still in a bit of shock at the whole thing.

"Couldn't I just wait in the Van? You know wait for you guys to come back up?" trying to muster an excuse to get out.

"Unless you want to wait all night to tomorrow." Thompson said as he made an obvious motion of placing the van keys into his pocket. "I come pick it up tomorrow. The plan was to walk back home after this."

I realised I was backed up against a wall with only one way out. "Can at least someone help me get this on." Lifting up the harness half-heartedly. After 5 minutes of struggling with Lee to get my harness fully secured, I was finally ready for going. Thompson, Wendy and Nate finished placing in the metal stakes where our cables were going to be fastened to, making sure they were safe and ready to go. Tambry quickly took a selfie and then rushed over to us, everyone pumped and ready to go… except me of course.

"Ok Dipper, use this to lower leaver to lower yourself, you won't go down without it." Jerking the blue leaver on my left. "Keep one hand on it at all times and make sure you kick off the rock face before lowering yourself. That way you shouldn't fall and end up in a messy puddle for us to clean up." Giving me a confident smile, which did little to calm my nerves.

"Thanks for the confidence booster." Trying to add as much sarcasm into my shaky voice.

"That's the spirit." Before walking over to the supports and double checking them, as I clipped myself up to the hooks.

Realising I was first up I walked up to the edge of the cliff and gazed at the ledge. Only now did I fully take in how god damn high up we were. Feeling my palms grow sweaty I wiped them on my trousers as I lowered myself dangling my legs over the edge.

"Struggling to find the moment to go?" The all reassuring voice of Lee spoke from behind me.

"Yeah." I replied nervously still trying to take in the height issue.

"I'll help ya out." Expecting him to lower me over the edge slowly I relaxed and turned around to face him. He grasped hold of my harness before he continued "Grab hold of the ledge and lower your legs of the edge. Don't worry I won't let go."

"If you say so gently easing myself over the edge doing as he said so. Within moments I could feel the almost weightlessness of my body as it dangled in the precarious location. I forced myself to take deep breaths in as I felt a small gust rock my body from side to side. "Done it, what now?" Still eyes focused directly on Lee.

"Now…" pausing for effect "you jump." And with that he let go of my harness causing me to drop suddenly. I opened my mouth to scream as a quick rush of air passed me as air rushed past me. Before a sound could get out of my mouth, I felt myself being jerked up, stopping me in space.

I just dangled there looking up into the sky. The sudden rush of fear still remaining in my system, my head scrambling to figure out what happened. _OF COURSE._ Glancing down at the blue leaver by my side. I wouldn't fall unless pulled. The feeling of fear disappointed in a heartbeat as it turned to rage.

"YOU GOD DAMN ARSE HAT!" I yelled hoping that the prick heard me.

"YOU'RE WELCOME!" The reply was followed by a string of giggles as I gazed up to see the others coming down to me. As Wendy and Nate stopped on either side of me, I could see the amusement written in their faces.

"WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT? WHAT WOULD HAVE HAPPENED IF THE CABLE SNAPPED?" Still in outrage at what he did.

"Relax man, it's just a prank. Anyway the cable isn't second hand. We got it at a professional dealer in Portland." Thompson said, still coming down to my level on the furthest side away from me.

"Calm down Dipper." Wendy said trying to calm me down, reaching her arm across grabbing my hand, and gently stroking it. The gently touch of her and my unwillingness to yell at her helped ease my temper at the whole situation. "Take a look behind you and tell me this isn't worth it."

I gingerly released Wendy's hand a used the rock face to spin my body slightly to the side before looking to the side. Only then did I fully realise why people did this insane thing. The sight was even better than standing at the top. The sun was sitting above the trees as the feeling of weightlessness with dangling made .

"Maybe not defiantly worth it but boy is that a sight to see." Gazing at the shimmering reflection of the sun as it rippled across the lake in the corner of the valley, even at this height it was still impossible to see how the entirety of the lake in the far distance.

"Something special huh." I couldn't help but agree with her, not even caring about the fact that I was hundreds of meters in the air. "Come on let's catch up with the others." I glanced down between my legs to see the heads of the others kicking off the wall and lowering themselves down meter by meter. Eagerly to catch up with them, my previous worries had disappeared as I followed Lee's instructions kicking off from the wall and lowering myself. Wendy kicked off after me just one step behind me as we made our way down to where the others had stopped around halfway.

"See you're enjoying yourself now, Dr Fun times." Joked Lee as we stopped besides them.

"Oh, I still plan to kill you when we get to the bottom." Everyone started cracking up at that as we dangled in thin air spinning slightly. The gathering just turned into another lookout stage again as this time we all gazed back across Gravity Falls marvelling in its beauty.

After a few minutes of nothing, Thompson decided to speak up "Probably should get moving soon," Pointing at the sun as it moved gradually towards the horizon. "Don't wont to be caught out here in the dark." I shivered at the thought of that being caught up here in the pitch blackness being unable to see anything.

"Before you move, picture time!" Tambry called happily from her end of the line. Somehow with a strange sense of ease she whipped out her phone and leaned away from the rock face as far as possible to get us all in frame "Say… cheese."

"CHEESE!" everyone one yelled as the flash illuminated the surroundings. Tambry quickly pulled the phone close keeping a tight grip on it checking out the quality.

"Awesome, this is going into the cloud when we hit solid rock." Carefully pocketing the device before she got a better grip on the cable. Even after the photo was taken I couldn't wipe the smile off my face. This entire time spent out with the gang really took my mind off all the chaos and confusion I was dealing with.

"Looks like Dip can't stop grinning," Wendy said glancing back over at me "What happened to the I'm gonna faint performance earlier?"

"You did." the simple reply caused an outbreak of whooping from the others as a tinge of red broke her usual white freckled face.

"I think it's time to get moving again." Wendy said before launching herself down to avoid further embarrassment. Sniggering to myself I leaped after her before the catch up, turned to a race again to the bottom. Feeling the tendons in my arm finally begin to wear we continued all the way to the base with no more stops.

With feet planted firmly on the ground I felt a rush of weight hit my body, causing me to collapse under the invisible weight. There we waited still coupled up as the rest joined us as the bright blue sky finally shifted to the pinkie orange glow of dusk.

 **Yes, I know weird place to end this, but that's due to not wanting to hold this off for another week. As this goes out I begin three week long internals forcing my full attention, so be patient about the next one. Don't worry the story is going to take a twist for the better in the next few chapters since I've filled in the last plot holes I can see. Till then.**

 **Chao.**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

 **Jesus, this stuff is hard. Thanks for all the reviews and everything. In response to a few, there probably won't be any alternate universes just as I don't want to confuse myself. I'm not from America so if any of my slang or wording is wrong, it's just how I say it but I'm trying to still keep the America 'authenticity' to it if I can (if that is a thing or not). In terms of characters: Gideon, he will be in this but no massive role. Only reason is because I didn't exactly know how to write his new changed personality and I don't want to make him a bad guy. Pacifica you'll see shortly. Anyway to the story.**

"Dudes, was that not awesome or what?" The excitement still buzzing in the air as everyone unbuckled themselves from the harnesses. The cables left swaying in the gentle breeze, in the evening sun, sparkling as the light reflected of the metal coils.

"Awesome is an understatement." Thompson said adding him opinion to the mix. "but I think everyone is more interested in the kid's opinion here." Turning towards me, followed by everyone else's gaze.

"I may… just may have over exaggerated my dislike at the start." This caused a round of laughter as they heard my pitiful excuse. I looked away from them to hid the wide smile I still had on my face. This day had become as blast hanging out with Wendy's friends… _my friends_. The thought echoed in my head as the laughter began to die down, leaving everyone in a cheerful mood.

"Well, we should probably get moving, before we're left scrambling in the dark." Tambry's words brought everyone back out of our little bubble into reality. The surroundings had already began fading its colour.

"Yeah, let's get going." Nate led the way as we steadily traced our way through the woods, carrying our harnesses with us.

Say Nate, what do you want us to do with this stuff?" Jiggling the harness in my hand, letting the metal clips clang against each other.

"Huh, didn't think of that," scratching the top of his head "Keep them for the moment and I'll be around tomorrow to pick them up with Thompson. After all, can't leave my cables hanging around."

That's all good. If I'm not there I'll let you pick it up with Soos or someone." Lowering the harness back to my side.

"Ok, the images of today are on my blog," Tambry yelled from behind, head probably glued back in her phone again "and already its getting likes."

"You mean people like looking at pictures of us doing suicidal activities?" I joked, getting a few chuckles out of the group.

"People like the dangerous lifestyle," Nate called from the front "Anyway, here's your stop." The group slowed to a stop as we paused at the entrance to the parking lot to the shack.

"Well, I guess this is it then." Facing everyone "Thanks for the invitation."

"Shut up dude. We're all mates here; you don't need to speak like that." Lee said giving me a light punch in the shoulder. After a quick farewell with everyone, leaving Wendy to last as she stepped towards me. I heard slight intakes of breath as she approached me.

"See you tomorrow Dipper." Reaching forwards and pulling me into a hug. I gently hugged her back as the others breath released in disappointment, causing alight smile to form on my face.

"I don't think we're giving them enough of a show."

"What did they expect? Anything more would cause excessive ribbing all the way home." Pulling apart I gazed into her eyes, taking in the calmness of them.

"Well, see you later." Lowering my hands to my side and taking a step back. Wendy followed doing the same with a small smile on her face as I turned and walked away. As I wandered to the door I heard the chatter immediately started up again. I could just hear my voice being mentioned as they walked off. Turning around to watch them leave, I watched them walk down the road before pushing open the door.

My footsteps echoed through the house as I made my way for the staircase. The only noise that rang through the house besides me was the Tick tocks of the clock in the gift shop. Under the impression that no one was home I made my way upstairs on the way to the bathroom, only making a small detour to the attic to grab a fresh change of clothes. Regardless of what Mabel says I did care about my personal hygiene, as I try to avoid spending a minimum of two days in the same pairs of clothes.

Strolling into the bathroom I flicked on the hot water, stripped and jumped into the shower. Instant relief rushed through my body as the water felt like it was eased my muscles, as my mind lost focus of, my immediate surroundings for a while. I stood there for what felt like hours letting the water fall around me, only breaking out of my little trance by a loud commotion echoing downstairs.

Flicking off the water I reluctantly stepped out of the shower, feeling the sudden change of temperature nip at my body. Quickly grabbing a towel, I began the short process of drying myself off. Confident I was dry, I wrapped the towel around my midsection and looked at my reflection in the mirror taking in the face that stared back. Only then did I notice the door open up in the reflection. Spinning around I grasped the towel, praying that it didn't fall only to see the individual strut in.

"PACIFICA!" I yelled, half in shock and half in embarrassment. _What was she doing here?_ Only after a walking a few paces into the room did she seem to realise what she'd just done, looking up from her phone in her hands to the horrified expression on my face.

A small gasp escaped her moth as her phone fell to the floor. Her hands flew to her eyes as she spun around and charged out of the room and slamming the door behind her, leaving a very awkward me standing against the sink. I looked down double checking everything was covered, before heading to the door and throwing the lock on it.

Standing with my back against the door, I took several deep breaths to calm my ragged breathing. _What in god's name was she doing here?_ After a few moments I grabbed my clothes throwing them on desperately making sure everything was on properly. Fully dressed I gingerly pulled open the door, hoping that she had gone somewhere else in the meanwhile. My hopes were betrayed though as there she was standing opposite the doorway, eyes still covered with her hands.

"Are you fully dressed now?" a small voice said as she refused to move her hands.

"Yeah, I am now." Upon hearing this she looked up, relief filled in her expression at seeing I had pants on the time. I took joy in seeing the dark red colour in her face, as she looked sheepishly at me.

"Sorry 'bout that. I didn't hear anything, and the door wasn't locked so I just made my way in." I had to mentally slap myself in the face as similar thoughts went through my head.

"My fault that one. No one was home when I arrived and I just jumped out of the shower I didn't think we had guests." She nodded in acceptance at this and we stood there awkwardly for a few moments.

In this time, I took in her appearance, she had changed her style of outfits in the last few years, getting rid of the usual skirts and began wearing much tighter jeans which hugged her legs. There was till the steady transition of shirts and jacket though in her signature colour showing her slender physique. She hadn't grown as much as me ending up with the top of her head at my eye height causing me to slightly look down at her. Feeling the silence reach high tension levels, I tried to change the topic "Why are you here anyway?" curious to hear the answer the moment I was aware of her reply.

"She looked back down rubbing her neck, with me still fully aware of the fact the redness in her face hadn't dissipated "Mabel invited me around for a sleepover. We'd been hanging around all day and she invited me over so I accepted." Accepting her reply I nodded as it answered the question of where Mabel had been all day.

"That makes sense, now first things first. We never speak of what happened ever again." Putting my hand forwards to shake on it.

"Deal." softly she gripped it as we shook on it. I took a high interest in her as she failed to meet my eyes looking slightly down. As intrigued as I was, I said nothing as we broke apart.

"Probably should head down now, shouldn't we." Motioning my head towards the direction of the stairs.

"Yes, yes we should." Leading the way at a quicker than usual walking pace. I watched her go before following her, taking a mental note of her uneasiness the entire time talking to me. Making our way downstairs the commotion and noise grew in volume as I followed Pacifica into the dining room. Sitting around the table was Mabel, with Stan placing a roll of fish and chips in the centre of the table.

"Looks like the lovebirds are back." Stan said being the first one to notice Pacifica's and my entrance. Attracting Mabel's attention with the word lovebirds, I saw her face break into confusion glancing between me and Pacifica.

"It was just a joke, sis." Rolling my eyes at the thought that she nearly fell for Stan's idiocy, pulling up a seat next to her as Pacifica did the same on Mabel's other side.

"I wasn't thinking of anything of the sort." Throwing her hands back in defence, aware of where this was going. Stan just chuckled to himself and I thought I could swear I heard him say "Fight, fight, fight" under his breath.

Giving the man a glare I turned back to Mabel reengaging in our conversation. "Where were you all day?" she asked.

"I was out with Wendy and the gang." Trying to keep it brief and simple.

"Doing what?" I slightly felt my arms tense as prepared for the assault to come.

"Rock climbing."

"WHAT? WHY DIDN'T YOU INVITE ME!?" I watched as her hand clenched into a fist.

"I would have, but you weren't at home." Shifting myself as far away from her as possible. This wasn't need however as she took the response well.

"Oh. True dat." Dropping back into her cheerful persona "I did leave this place early anyway."

"Going to have to break up your friendly 'banter' but can we start now, or otherwise it'll go cold." Pointing at the steaming pile of chips.

"Might as well, as long as you promise never to say banter again. It doesn't suit you."

"Sure, now let's eat." Reaching forwards and grabbing a fistful and dumping it on his plate. Following in his actions me and Mabel did the same feeling the greasy texture in our fingers. I watched in interest, however, as Pacifica used her knife and fork to carefully pick and piece of fish and began to inspect it,

"You're not going to get food poisoning." I said through mouthfuls of food. I watched as her face turned a shade of red again.

"It's not that, it's just I've never had this type of food before." This caused Stan to spit out whatever he had in his mouth and stare wide eyed at the blonde.

"You mean to say you've had greasy deep fried food before?"

"Never, usually all the food comes from the Chef's in the kitchen." Looking back calmly like it was normal to have five-star food every day.

"Miss, you need to live a bit more." Squirting a bit of tomato Sause onto his chips before heading back into his eating habits. Pacifica continued to look at the fish for a few more moments before shrugging back her shoulder and took a bite out of it.

"UGH." We watched as her body twitched to the taste of it as she squirmed in her seat. Stan and I couldn't hold back our laughter, cracking up as she swallowed the final bit that was in her mouth. Mabel gave us death stares trying to make us shut up, as Pacifica readjusted herself. "Well… that was interesting to say the least."

Her calmness just sent us over the edge, as he increased in volume to the point where we were chocking for air. Pacifica smiled gently, but unable to hide the discomfort visible in her body position. Noticing this, I got a grip on myself, stopping allowing a second to catch a breath of air. "Sorry," feeling guilty about the way I was treating her "Do you want me to grab a salad or something from the kitchen?" trying to make myself feel better for the embarrassment I caused her.

"A salad would be nice thanks." Smiling gently at me, but her eyes filled with hurt and pain. Standing up out of my chair I rushed to the kitchen and pulled out a bowl of a salad from the previous night and sorting it onto a plate. _Why would you laugh at her Dipper? You're never that rude to her any more._ After applying a salad dressing onto the salad, I picked it up and made my way back into the dining room.

"Here you go, I've just added a dressing to spice it up a bit." Placing it down in front of her, whilst turning slightly to look at her "Is it ok?"

"It's lovely" smiling back up at me "Thank you." She said quietly her voice barely above a whisper. I gave her a reassuring smile as I made my way back to my seat. The rest of the dinner carried on with little conversation, except between Mabel and Pacifica discussing what they should do first. I paid little to no attention to what they were chatting about.

Unaware of the sneaky glances made at me, I ate in relative silence. Letting the day's activity's finally begin to get to me. My eyes fluttered slightly as I stared at the remnants of my dinner. Feeling my stomach at its full point, I pushed the rest towards Stan. "Want any extras?"

"I thought you'd never ask." Pulling it closer before digging in. Excusing myself from the table I stood up and shuffled to the stairwell. Making myself upstairs I accepted the growing silence as I made my way to the attic. Entering the room, I made my way to my bed and lay down on the duvet.

I lay there for what felt like hours trying to nod myself to sleep. But it just wasn't happening. I tried counting sheep but nothing was happening. Groaning I sat back up and glanced at the time. Somehow an hour had nearly flown by. Realising I wasn't going to get anything done just sitting here, I leapt to my feet and made my way to the door.

Noticing the lack of chatter in the attic, I guessed Mabel and Pacifica were downstairs still in the spare room or lounge. Keeping this in mind I quietly made my way down the stairs not wanting to let the girls overhear my presence and drag me into some stupid game. Peeping around the doorway, I saw the kitchen and dining room to be clear. Looking at the mess of dirty plates and old newspaper left on the table, I assumed that Stan had made his way to his room.

Grabbing the dishes, I reluctantly brought them over to the sink, not wanting the whole downstairs to smell of dead fish the next morning. I just dumped the scrapes into the bin and placed the dishes in the sink.

"I didn't know you were OCD." The sudden voice of Pacifica broke the silence, causing me to leap in the air before spinning around.

Allowing a moment to regain my breath again I turned back to her "Why do you do this to me?" Still shocked at her sudden arrival.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Am I too scary for you?" her hands on hips, with a confident vibe coming of her.

"You wish. I see to remember you running into my arms at the sight of a ghost." Striking back with my own comment.

"At least I didn't get turned into wood."

"Fair enough," figuring I was going to lose that anyway "Where's Mabel?"

"Asleep. Seems like today really to a lot out of her," Looking at my weary expression "Same for you too I guess."

"Yeah," rubbing the back of my head. Went exploring with Ford in the morning only to jump of a cliff with Wendy and the gang in the afternoon."

"Oh yeah? How was it?"

"Awesome. Everything this summer has been amazing. Spending time with Wendy and everything."

"You seem to be spending a lot of time with her, don't you?" I thought I could hear what sounded like a bit of hurt in her voice.

"Yeah I am. Is that a problem?" Eyebrows furrowed in interest at her reaction.

"No, no," she rushed to finish "Just heard from Mabel that you and your girlfriend are spending every waking moment together."

"Well she has point there," thinking back on the last few days "but we've just got together so is that so much of a surprise?"

"Maybe for a different couple but you and… 'her' have a big history together." Ok. That last bit seemed to have a bit of disgust laced in her voice. I was thoroughly confused on what was happening now. Pacifica seemed to refuse to say Wendy's name.

"Ok, I've got to stop the conversation here. Why are you acting so hostile when you refer to Wendy? Did you two have a fallout of some kind?"

She let out a sigh and turned away "It's getting late." making movements to the door.

I followed her, stepping in front of her, stopping her "I can't let you do that, until you tell me what happened between you and Wendy."

She looked down, unable to look me directly in the eyes "She's done nothing wrong."

"Then why are you acting so hostile to her then?" curiosity replacing my remaining concern.

"It's just… its' just…" she let out a sigh "I'm going to regret this." Next thing I know a have her hands pulling me down and her mouth pressed against hers. I felt Pacifica almost release a wave of built up feelings as I stared wide eyed back at her. Next thing I knew I was left standing in the room by myself

I stood still I shock at the sudden twist of events. At least now I understood her hatred for Wendy. However, that felt nothing like what I had had with her. With her there was a shared connection, but with Pacifica it felt one way. I turned around trying to see where she went, but I could only hear the sound of a metal lock sliding across a door. I followed the sound leading me to the spare room, where I guessed they were having the sleepover.

Knocking on the door gently, I waited for a reply but got none. Assuming that she was just going to ignore me still, I waited for a minute more before heading upstairs. If she didn't want to talk now, I'd respect her wishes, but in the morning we've got to have a chat. _This makes everything so much more confusing now._ Pushing open the door to my room. _At least Wendy or Mabel wasn't there._ I shuddered thinking of all the horrible possibilities that could have happened Entering the dark room, I made my way over to my bed throwing myself in. _I should have just gone to sleep._ Lying back in bed, I just wanted the day to end as I closed my eyes and felt myself begin to drift off.

Only for the lights to flicker on and off as the house began to shake.

 **Done. Fair warning. I am going on camp next week which will take up the whole week, making my painfully slow writing even slower. All apologise in advancement. God, I've written like five multiple versions of this chapter just trying to make it fit but here is the final copy.**

 **Till next time.**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

 **Apologies can't make up for the wait I've put every one through. I reached a point where I was backlogged with work I had to do. When I finished that I lost heart for the story, and it's taken this long to get back into the story telling mood. I may not be able to say the wait is worth it. But I will say that no matter how long it takes I will finish this story before I abandon it.**

(Dipper's POV)

The lights flashed on and off as I rolled out of bed, crashing to the floor. The lamp on Mabel's bedside crashed to the ground shattering the lightbulb over the floor. I rolled under my bed as much as possible to avoid the falling items. Grabbing the legs of the bed, I watched as the room fell into chaos. The shacking was violent almost spastic in movements as it felt like the house was being picked up and slammed against the earth time and time again.

I could hear several screams and yells of fear from somewhere in the house, but I was helpless to move, with the force keeping me rooted to the floor. The tremors went on for what felt like hours but in reality was only three minutes. Feeling the shaking subside I still remained glued to my spot till they were completely gone. Even then I didn't move for another few minutes afraid of any aftershocks.

Confident no more were going to strike, I carefully pulled myself out from under the bed, watching the glass on the floor. Now standing up, I examined the remains of the room. Nothing had been spared from the earthquakes wrath besides the beds. The drawers located to the side had fallen over and clothes were littered everywhere. The remains of the golf course from summers ago laid destroyed on the floor.

Carefully stepping over the destruction, I spotted the lumberjack hat Wendy gave to me years ago lying on the floor. Grabbing the thing I brushed off particles of dust, before placing the hat on my head. The thought of having Wendy with me somehow made the situation almost seem bearable.  
Almost.

Opening the doorway, I observed the little damage there was. Thankfully there were no loose objects to with the exception of a few pictures on the ground.

"You alright Dipper?" Turning around the sight of Stan in his underclothes was reassuring. He looked like he managed to avoid getting hurt, as he strolled towards me.

"Yeah, I'm all good. How about yourself?" giving him a reassuring grin. He tried to give one back before wincing in pain.

"Not so great" and with that he lifted his feet for me to see several shards of glass sticking through his slippers "My window shattered and some blasted shards got through."

I bent down to examine the damage. "It doesn't look serious, but take a seat here just in case. I'll check up on the girls, see if they're ok."

"Sure thing" he slumped against the wall to his knees "I'll be down shortly anyway when I'm done here." Flicking his slippers off and pulling out the small shards of glass.

Confident that Stan could handle himself I carried on down the stairs, heading to the spare room. Arriving at the door, I tried to push open the door only for it to not budge. "MABEL, PACIFICA! UNLOCK THE DOOR!" I yelled.

"Dipper" the sound of Mabel's voice was comforting, hearing that she was ok.

"You guys ok?" lowing my voice thankfully they could hear me.

"Yeah, but the locks been jammed shut there is no way in or out." _That's an issue._

"Give me a moment and I'll have you out." Taking a few steps back, I braced myself and shoulder charged the door. Slamming into the door a rush of pain surged through my arm briefly, as it bounced me back.

"That's good Dipper. Do whatever you're doing again." Hearing that it was actually working I suckered up and positioned myself again at the door. This time, there was success. The sound of wood and metal snapped as I hit the door, knocking it over. I stumbled into the room only to fall on my face at the feet of the two girls.

"I thought we needed to do some remodelling." I couldn't help but smirk at my own joke as I was face down in the carpet.

"Get up Dip-dip." Mabel and Pacifica each grasped one of my arms and helped me to my feet. First glance they looked fine but I had to make sure.

"You guys hurt?" Wanting to make sure they were ok, as I blocked out the pain in my sore arm.

"No. A little shell shocked but we're fine" Pacifica answered "No windows or anything in this room to break and hurt us."

"Thank god." I took a seat on the bed, letting the adrenaline in my system lower.

"How is Stan and Ford?" Mabel questioned, causing me to frown slightly. Where was Ford? Did he know what was up?

"Stan's upstairs. A little glass in the feet but basically fine. Ford however… I didn't check on Ford. Is he still downstairs?"

"As far as I'm aware. I don't think he'd be anywhere else."

I mentally let out a groan realising where this was heading. "Ok, I'll go and have a look." Reluctantly standing back up and making my way to the door.

"We'll go and check on Stan" Pacifica said from behind me as they followed my actions "I know first aid so maybe I can help him."

"That would be greatly appreciated thanks." Letting a burst of thankfulness inside me. Even after the awkward moment earlier, it was put aside for the moment. The calmness of the situation was a continuous reassurance that everything was going to be all right.

I let Mabel and Pacifica head upstairs, while I watched them disappear from view. Out of my sight I made my way to the gift shop. Broken cups and clothes racks lay on the floor, leaving a mess in the centre of the room. The remains of the room were hidden in the darkness of the night. _This is all going to be a pain in the ass to clean up._ Walking up to the vending machine I punched in the code letting the door open.

Stepping inside I was grateful for the built in lights Ford had installed all those years ago. Making my way down the stairs revealing the elevator to the depths of the house. Stepping inside and pressing the buttons. Feeling the sense of my body dropping into the earth I prepared myself for the worst case scenario. As the doors opened, I stepped out into Ford's lab. Surprisingly enough, nothing looked like it had been touched by the quake.

The control panel of the Portal lay buried against Ford's usual mess of papers. Test tubes and vials were placed on a shelf in the corner of the room. I paused for a second to look at the picture framed on the counter. The only thing which looked spotless in the entire room against the messy surroundings was a picture of the four of us smiling together after the Weirdaggedon, just before we left for home.

I couldn't help but smile. Nothing would get this family down. With the picture in mind I walked into the main room to see Ford, with a welding mask on and a torch in hands working on some project.

"FORD! ARE YOU ALRIGHT?" With a glance at me, Ford flicked off the torch and threw the mask off his head.

"Dipper. Just the person I wanted to see" smile on his face as he walked towards me "What do YOU think of the idea of an illumine…" Stopping as he saw my expression "Something wrong?"

"Did you not feel it?"

"Feel what?"

"Feel the earthquake that just struck." This got his instant attention looked awe stuck at me.

"Everyone ok?"

"Just a bit shaken if anything." Ford let out a sigh of relief, before pushing past me towards his computer. After moments of tapping away on the keyboard he brought up a seismic graph.

"Well that answers the question about does the extra reinforcement that I had put in place, work or not. I didn't feel a thing down here."

"So was this you again." Having a suspicious feeling that Ford was once again the cause of the shakes.

"Kid, if this was me I wouldn't have asked you about it." Not glancing up from his screen, he brought up a map of the US.

"Then how was there a quake then? Oregon doesn't lie on a tectonic plate, does it?" Pretty sure my geographic knowledge wasn't that far off.

"We are on the edge of the ring if fire so we can have some earthquakes, but this is concerning." He stood to the side allowing me a look at the spikes on the screen.

"What am I meant to be looking at?" Confused at the spiked lines all around gravity falls.

"This" pointing at the map "Shows that the earthquake that was only felt here. Otherwise California would be lit up like a lightbulb."

"That automatically rules out natural disaster." Realising what Ford was going at "You don't think…"

"I don't know anything at this moment. But whatever this is, its supernatural. The earthquake was measured as a 6.2 on the Richter scale and that doesn't mean anything good."

"Any idea what could have caused this specifically then?" Feeling as though I knew what he was going to say.

"Nope. I didn't think anything was capable of creating this which isn't inside this room." He turned to face me and once again I saw the fear and worry on his face. "I have no clue what ever did this but whatever it is, it's powerful."

I felt a rush of worry, flood through me, almost being passed on from Ford. Nothing was going our way anymore.

"We should regroup with the others." Feeling like I needed strength in numbers now, to revitalise my will power.

"Agreed." Leading the way towards the elevator. As we entered we stood in silence just looking at the dull grey doors in front of us. Reluctant to talk about what we had just said. As the doors opened we made our way out of the secret room, before heading upstairs.

"Look what the cat dragged in." The hyperactive voice of Mabel reached my ears, as I walked into the upstairs hallway to see Mabel, Pacifica, Grunkle Stan and Waddles sitting in a cleared area of the room.

"Like you can say much." Taking a better look at the dust that had gathered on all of us.

"Yeah I know. Nice to see you're good Ford." Checking up on the old man.

"Yeah, didn't feel the shake at all where I was."

"And where were you Mr Pines? If you don't mind me asking." Pacifica asked out of curiosity. This caused a small flinch as he forgot about the extra person in the room.

Ford froze for a split second aware that Pacifica didn't already know about the lab, quickly thinking of a excuse. "I was… was… on a bouncy castle. I've got one in my room. You know the things can't stop the fun train." I watched as Stan slapped himself in embarrassment.

"Ok…" A puzzled look was left on Pacifica's face, but she didn't press on the subject just giving Ford a few weird glances. We began to clear up the room piece by piece, separating the broken from the fixable or undamaged objects. Only then did I realise not once had I thought of Wendy. How had she been coping through this.

"Anyone got a phone?" I piped, trying to take the conversation away from Ford's questionable habits.

"I've got a IPhone, will that do?" Pacifica said, pulling a small device out of her pockets held towards me. "Need to call someone?"

"Yes thanks. I want to call Wendy and see if she's ok." Suddenly Pacifica whipped her hand back, clinging onto it with both hands.

"On second thought, I think I'm out of credit. That's not going to be possible." Eyes a little wider than usual.

"Pacifica" taking in her sudden outburst "Can I talk to you in private?" Looking at the glances Ford was giving us.

"Sure…" she hanged her head as I lead her away from the group, almost as though she knew what was happening. A sinking feeling was entering my stomach with every step I took. Making our way into the other end of the house, I turned to face her.

"What's gotten into you Pacifica?" The tight sensation in my chest gripping harder as I awaited her reply "Is this about Wendy?". I watched as she gently rocked her head up and down.

"What's so bad between you two that won't allow me to check on her then? What's this unseen hatred towards her that you seem to be hiding?"

She stood there for a bit. Head hung, silence. "She took you…" I just stood there in silence, taken away by what she said. Pacifica liked me? I guess that would answer the reason she was being more careful by how she was around me. "I've had a crush on you since the end of last summer, and I was going to ask you out when you and Wendy get together. I mean why?

"Pacifica…"

Why does the girl who's dated nearly every boy in Gravity Falls get the one guy I'm interested in?" Her voice growing louder and louder with each sentence. "I mean she's not ever the same age as you."

"Pacifica, please stop…"

"I know it's unfair to hate the girl you are dating it's just what does she have that I don't? I've changed since we first met, I'm not the same girl as I was back then." At this point I had to cut her off, to prevent her from saying something she couldn't take back as she just began grabbing her hair and pulling it.

"Pacifica…" Taking a deep breath, I placed one hand lightly on her shoulder "You're a great person. You are one of the most beautiful girls in the state if not America" I watched as a pool of red broke her checks "And a great personality to match but Wendy just means something special to me. I don't know what it is about her, but she's amazing." I watched as Pacifica's face began to fall even further to the point where tears were forming.

I reached my hand up and brushed away her tears lightly "Pacifica, don't worry. There will be someone out there who deserves your love and compassion, and will be able to grant the same things for you. But that person isn't me. Even if I'd gone out with you, my heart would have already belonged to Wendy." I stopped there and pulled her into a hug.

I felt the slight sniffles of noise come from her as we stood in an embrace. "I hope you mean that Dipper." The muffled response said coming from my shoulder. I smiled at the reply.

"I meant every word of it." I let her stand there for a while just taking it in, while I stood comforting her. Just rubbing her back with one arm to let her know I am here.

I began to feel Pacifica gently ease away from me and I released her. I watched as she smiled back up at me before sticking her hand out. "Friends at least?"

"Friends at least." Grasping it and pulling her in for one final hug. "Just make sure you find that someone out there."

"Will do." Breaking part for one more time, she reached her hand into her pocket and placed her phone in my hand.

"I thought you were out of credit though?" Giving her a cheeky grin.

"Don't push your luck. We may be friends but that doesn't mean I can still punch you." Giving one back. I let out a light chuckle as she walked out the room leaving me to myself. Typing in Wendy's number, I clicked call letting it ring for a few time before it was picked up.

"Hey Wendy, you ok? Sorry got caught up looking after the family. Everything good at your place?" Waiting for a response after my quick fired questions, only for a very gruff voice to be on the other end.

"Hello Dipshit. Wendy's not available right now. Please leave a message after the beep."

 _Beep._


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

 **Darker themes and Language from here on out. Not enough to be changed to a M but caution.**

"ROBBIE WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH HER?! ROBBIE AWNSER THE GOD DAMN PHONE! Only the dial tone rang out through the speaker. No voice of taunting came back.

"Dipper? You okay?" Mabel's concerned voice coming from the hallway growing louder and louder with each step she took. I removed the phone from my ear as my hands became fists. My grip around the phone tightened as I glared angrily at it. _That rotten piece of crap. Kidnapping Wendy and taking her hostage._

"Jesus Dipper what's wrong?" Stan's gruff voice said as his hands began to remove the phone from my hand. "You look pissed."

"Pissed is an understatement." I hissed back as the others raced into the room "Robbie's kidnapped Wendy." Gasps were made as Pacifica and Mabel took this in. Ford's gaze changed from concerned to one of dead seriousness. Stan turned around and left the room.

"I'm going to get my gun." He said before Ford whipped him back into the room and glared sharply at him.

"Wait until Dipper tells us what happened" Turning his attention back towards me "Tell us everything."

"Not much to say" Raising my head to look at everyone in front of me "I called Wendy and he answers saying she can't come to the phone. Wendy would never give her phone willingly to Robbie ever after what happened in town."

"Is there any possibility that you called the wrong number." Mabel questioned. The look I gave her answered her question about that option right away.

"Well, I'm calling the police now. If he's really done something to her, we want all the man power we can get. Even from those two blubbering idiots." Ford said flicking out his own phone and dialling in a number.

"Can I grab my gun now? No one kidnaps my great nephew's girlfriend and lives to tell the tale."

"No. Sometimes I can't believe you're my brother. Start the car and wait for me, Dipper and Mabel." Stan groaned but followed his brother's instructions rushing out the room. "Damn it no signal on this blasted thing. Slapping it in his hands only for the battery pack to fall onto the floor.

"Wait a minute, what about me? What am I going to do?" Pacifica questioned a look of annoyance on her face.

"You're going to call your parents and get them to pick you up. I don't want to have to look out for too many people then I have to already."

"But I can help. I know I wasn't the nicest to her or treated her as an equal these last couple of months, but she's still my friend."

Ford knelt to one knee as we all looked at him waiting for what he was about to say. "Pacifica, the town trusts you. You have a way with people that we don't." he handed her phone back to her "Call the police for us and explain everything in more detail them. You can do more for Wendy by staying her and rallying people to help."

Pacifica's mouth was a tight line, but she nodded in agreeance. She turned her head to face me "Hit that Asshole for me."

"Don't need to tell me twice." I could feel the anger and panic rising in me together. Anger at what Robbie may have done to Wendy, and Panic for her own wellbeing and safety. "Let's go Pines family." The rest of us got up and headed outside towards the awaiting Stan mobile as it sat in the drive.

Climbing into the car, Stan engaged the throttle and we took off down the road. "So where do we search first?"

"Head to the Corduroy house. Manly Dan needs to be told what's happened." And with that the car picked up more speed as we raced towards our destination. All the time on our tip I sat in the back Grasping my knees staring directly into the seat in front of me. Trying to image Robbie's smug little face being hit with a brick again and again.

"Dipper…" Mabel said from next to me. I didn't bother to look at her not wanting to break down in front of her. "Wendy's going to be fine. She's been through worse than this before. If anything we're going to find Wendy standing triumphantly over the little squirts unconscious body as we pull up to her house."

The idea of Wendy being able to take Robbie out so easily, made me crack a smile knowing that that was easily a possible result from Robbie trying to contain Wendy. But as we pulled outside her house there was no beautiful redhead standing on the front steps of her house getting ready to greet us.

The sudden snap of the sound of the car stopping caused the sudden rush of movement inside the house as the front door was ripped open shortly after to expose the battered appearance of Manly Dan.

"WHERE IS SHE?" I shouted jumping out the door and running up to the man. _Bad move._ Dan picked me and spun me around and slammed me into the wooden house behind him.

"What do you want with my little girl?" He snarled as I dangled a foot off the ground. "What has she done to make you attack MY HOME?"

"Wait…" Grasping for air "Wendy's… Home…?" I squeezed out struggling to breath, confusion racking through my body. Speak of the devil and thou shall appear as the door slammed open for a second time with Wendy running out dressed in a white nightgown.

"Dipper? What are you doing here?" Before noticing the entire Pines family standing outside ready to attack her father "What are you guys all doing here?"

"You're ok?" Stan said looking startled at her sudden appearance.

"Why wouldn't I be?" She questioned. I tried to get a better look at her from my position on the wall but my vison began growing darker.

"Does this mean I should put down the kid first?" Dan commented "He's going purple."

"Jeez dad, Yes." The sudden outburst from his daughter caused him to drop me as I collapsed to the floor, where I tried to regain my breath.

"Sorry 'bout that." He said looking down at me.

"Forget about it." I said waving him away, finally getting a better look at Wendy. Her hair lay surrounding her shoulders down to her breasts. Which thankfully the nightgown wasn't transparent enough to see though. Aware that I was gazing at her, she crossed her arms covering them as a tinge of red flew through her checks.

"Why are you guys here then?" Wendy questioned turning her attention back to the group of people in the driveway.

"Robbie said he had kidnapped you." Mabel blurted out before anyone could say anything.

"WHAT!?" the Two Corduroy's yelled. The expression on their faces were not pleasant at all.

"Let Dipper explain." Ford said, hands up in defence. Suddenly I was back in the hands of Dan as he picked me up to my feet.

"Explain." Eyes full of fury to the point where I could see the flames inside them grow with power.

"Well" I stuttered "I was going to call Wendy to see if she was ok after the earthquake and everything, when Robbie answered the phone. He basically said Wendy wasn't available and couldn't come to the phone before hanging up."

"Wait, Robbie has my phone?" We all turned back to face Wendy as she began to explain. "I lost my phone the day you took me on our date to the lake…" Realisation dawning on her face.

"Where we bumped into Robbie talking to you. He must have taken your phone without you noticing it." I said finishing off her sentence. Manly Dan finally released me taking in what we all said.

"Why would Robbie do that then?" Ford questioned breaking the silence that formed "I understand that he dislikes you but what do something that's going to get him thrown in prison again once this is over?"

"He's up to something." Stan said "The idiot…" He trailed off as a ringing sound began to sound from inside the house. We all looked towards the open door at the wall phone ringing in the entrance hall.

Everyone just stood frozen as it continued to ring. The empty sound filling the night. After a few moments Wendy approached the phone, with caution almost like it was about to explode. "Hello Wendy Corduroy speaking. Who's this?" Trying to hide the worry in her voice. A few moments of listening I saw her face grow from worried to almost a snarl as her eyebrows fell into a pointed expression. "You son of a…" voice trailing off as she listened to whoever was talking.

A short moment later she lowered the phone from her ear and held it at arm's length away towards me. "He wants to speak to you Dipper."

I marched up to Wendy and took the phone from her outstretched hand knowing who it was going to be. "Hello Robbie."

"Woop di do." A voice sings "The nerd is at least being loyal to my girl."

"She isn't yours Valentino, so stop acting like she is."

"Using the last names now are we? All good then PINE, in 5 hours tops I'll have Wendy in my arms and you'll be lying in a ditch where you belong." The gradual increase of hatred was visible in his growing voice.

"And what makes you say that?" Letting my confidence begin to swallow me.

"Because in exactly… 24 minutes and 16 seconds, doomsday begins for a second time except this time I'm at the reins." I felt my eyes widen in their sockets. _He's joking. There's no way he could have done something like that._

Chuckling echoed through the speaker "I'd get down to lake gravity falls if I was you. I wouldn't want to miss the opening show." And with that the all too familiar growing dial tone returned to my ears. I turned around to look at everyone. Feeling the sweat roll down my face I stood there waiting judgement.

"Well what did he say?" Mabel said rolling her hands together wanting me to say something.

"We need to get to the Lake. Robbie's going to unleash doomsday in around 22 minutes." I got to my senses and dashed towards the Stan Mobile pushing past everyone and flinging open the backdoor motioning for everyone to get in.

"Wait what?" Ford said a bit taken aback by what I said.

"You heard me, everyone in the car. I'll explain on the way" Grabbing Mabel and pulling her towards the car. My sudden actions seemed to let everyone find movement as the listened and jumped into the car.

Once everyone was in, I jumped in next to Wendy and slammed the door as I got pushed up against it. "Stan how fast can you get to Lake Gravity Falls?"

"From here around 20 minutes if I follow the speed limit. 15 if I break every rule in the book."

"Do it." I saw Grunkle Stan smile, getting the go ahead to break the law from the me. Stepping on the pedal, the Car lurched into gear and took off.

Once I was confident that Stan was going to get us there alive I explained myself "Robbie said that he was going to unleash Doomsday for a second time. He wants you Wendy" nodding my head at her "And won't stop until he gets her."

"Any idea how he is going to be able to do this 'Doomsday' as he calls it?" Ford questioned. I shook my head.

"He said nothing of the sort. He's not taking any chances since we last stopped the weirdaggedon."

"So in other words we have no idea what we're going into, no weapons, no defences and guns blazing?" Manly Dan said from the other side of the back seats.

"Pretty much, yeah."

"Just the way I like it." Everyone paused and looked over at him. "What? I didn't get to punch anything last apocalypse, I'm going to get my money's worth this time."

Wendy just shook her head in disappointment "Jesus dad." She muttered under her breath.

The remainder of this trip was in silence as we raced through the forest while we all sat back in thought. _What's Robbie going to do to cause an apocalypse? He has no powers or anything like that? The journals were all destroyed so how could he summon anything?_ Ruling out all the main possible scenarios in my head, I began to feel better. _He must be calling a bluff._

My thoughts were broken with Stan's voice however "Was there a party on the beech tonight I wasn't aware about or is the entire town just turned up at once?" Looking out the windows I saw what he meant. The entire population of Gravity Falls seemed to be gathered at the waterfront watching the lake for something.

As Stan quickly parked the car, I flung open the door and jumped out followed sharply by Wendy. I watched as more people tried to push past each other to get to the front of the crowd to get a view at whatever the lake was doing.

Seeing Toby Determined jumping at the back of the crowd, Wendy dashed over and tapped him on the shoulder. "What's going on dude?"

Toby didn't even face us as he tried to jump higher to see over everyone's shoulders "The Water in the lake is evaporating apparently. But I don't know for sure, I can't see anything."

Me and Wendy looked at each other as the others caught up to us. "We've got to get to the front." I said. The rest nodded in agreement as we began to fight our way forwards. At first it was simply just a push and shove, until Manly Dan got to the front where he just picked people up and placed them behind us. A minute or so later we were at the edge and what a sight it was.

It looked like the whole contents of the lake had been evaporated into a white thick fog which sat suspended at ground level, just floating eerily in front of us.

"Dipper" Mabel said, a bit of fear in her voice "Something is in there." I squinted my eyes closer into the blank whiteness of the Fog, before nearly falling over. Mabel was right. Something was in the Fog moving rapidly back and forth, like a bull waiting to be released at a rodeo.

"Dipper" Wendy whispered next to me "The Mist mentioned in the Morse code." Only then did I piece it together. The whole time all the warnings, all the messages. They were referencing to the Mist in front of us. Released by Robbie to attack us.

"Guys we got to go now." Turning my back against the Mist, only for a disembodied voice to echo across the remains of the lake.

"WELCOME ONE AND ALL TO THE LAST DAY OF GRAVITY FALLS!" Robbie's twisted voice came echoing from the Mist almost like he was in all reaches of the White cloud. "DIPPER THIS IS YOUR LAST CHANCE TO HAND OVER WENDY NOW BEFORE ANYONE NEEDS TO GET HURT."

I froze petrified. Unable to comprehend the idea of losing Wendy for real this time. And Manly Dan obviously thought the same thing.

"NEVER YOU PIECE OF LOUSY BOAR DUNG! GIVE ME YOUR BEST SHOT!" and with that he sealed the town's fate.

"IF YOU SAY SO…" And with that the blanket of Mist rushed forwards towards the horde of waiting people.

 **Message for anyone willing to decipher:**

 **-. - - / . ...- . .-. -.- - -. . / .. ... / -. - .. -. -. / - - / ... ..- .-. ...- .. ...- . / - ... . / -. . -..- - / -.-. ... .- .-. - . .-.**

 **Have fun.**


End file.
